Lost In You
by LGDIB
Summary: When Jasper's parents are found murdered in their home, Jasper leaves Texas to escape the memories. What happens when he meets a certain bronze haired boy in the dreary town of Forks? Will his life be bliss or a complete hell? Rated M for future chapter
1. Chapter 1

**Hey my lovelies! Well I'm back yet again with a new story. I swear I need to finish one before I start another lol. But this plot bunny wouldn't go away no matter how hard I tried to make it go away. This was intended to be a one shot but with some bribery and such from my WC and Twitter girls, you know who you are, I had to post it and make it multi chapter. I don't know how many chapters this story will be. I'll possibly update every two weeks or so. But at the moment Obsessed is finally cooperating with me and I'm writing like a maniac for it. So be sure to check that one out between updates for this. I would like to thank my beta, ****Jenasys Loveless Lovecraft, for cleaning up my mess and for being a fuck awesome wifey. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own, that is all. **

**Chapter 1: Walk on Water**

JASPER'S POV

May 2009

"Dude, you're going to Laurens party," Peter said grabbing me by the shoulders.

I scoffed, "I'm not going." I rolled my eyes at him and went back to watching the cheesy horror movie that we'd been making fun of.

"Yes, you are," he persisted, relentless bastard.

"You know I don't do parties Peter. I'm socially awkward," I responded grabbing a hand full of popcorn and shoving it in my mouth.

"Hell, that's the truth, but dude you were personally invited," he stated.

"As the school freak," I said. "Lauren doesn't want me there, she wants a fucking puppet and I'm not gonna go and that's final," I said with an air of finality, refusing to take my eyes off the screen.

"You're such a kill joy Jazzy," he said I could hear the pout in his voice.

"Fuck you Petey," I said growling out his much hated nickname. I hated when he fucking called me Jazzy.

"You wish Jasper," he said rolling his eyes. Peter had known I was gay for the past three years and when he found out I had expected him to cringe and run for the hills, but he didn't. He stayed by my side even going as far as to say: '_You wish you could fuck me'_, '_You're not my type' _and my personal favorite_ 'I'm not going gay for you no matter how much you want me._' In all honesty I found nothing attractive about Peter but I didn't want to deflate his ego and hurt his feeling by telling him he wasn't my type, so I let him continue to think he was the hottest thing since sliced bread.

I was about to start in on him again when my phone rang. I pulled it out of my pocket and looked at the number.

"Who is it?" he asked stuffing popcorn in his mouth.

"How the hell am I supposed to know butt plug? I haven't answered it yet," I stated rolling my eyes at him. I chuckled at his annoyed expression as I pressed accept. "Hello" I said as the person on the other end took a deep breath.

"Jazz, you need to come home immediately."

I recognized the voice immediately; it was my mom and dad's best friend Alec from down the street. They had known each other since college and just so just happens they moved into the same neighborhood.

"What's going on Alec?" I asked him as Peter gave me a questioning look. A sob escaped him.

"It's your parents…"

That's all he had to say before the phone fell from my hand and I sat staring at the TV in utter and complete shock. I faintly heard Peter talking to Alec saying that he would get me home as soon as possible. I don't remember Peter pulling on my jacket or him putting me in his car or even arriving at my house. I was catatonic, only breathing and blinking my eyes when I needed to. I knew deep down in my soul that something was wrong because why would Alec be crying and telling me to get home as soon as I could. I figured that my parents were probably in a minor accident or maybe the house was broken into but nothing could have prepared me for what I saw when Peter pulled onto my street.

Police cars were everywhere, red and blue lights flashing off the slick pavement. I knew something was extremely wrong when I saw my mom's Lexus and dad's Mercedes in the driveway; they were supposed to be going out to dinner tonight. Peter pulled along the sidewalk and I slowly opened the door and got out. As I stood next to Peter's car, I looked on frozen in my spot. The neighbors were all outside; holding their hands over their mouths and some were crying. Others looked in pity for the situation and me. I faintly saw Alec's dark hair walking towards me; his face stained with tears, his eyes red and puffy from crying. My heart sped up; my breathing ragged. I backed away from him as he extended his arms out to me and called out my name.

"Jazz."

The tears fell and they didn't stop as I collapsed into a heap on the ground.

"No…No…No," I cried out as Alec and Peter wrapped their arms around me. I looked up to the sky through teary eyes and yelled, "NO!" My parents couldn't be gone; they couldn't leave me here by myself. This had to be some sick joke but just as I thought that I saw something that will forever be ingrained in my brain. I watched as the paramedics wheeled out two bodies on gurneys. A strangled cry wrestled its way from my throat as I beat the ground with my fist until my palms bled. Alec held me tighter as I cried and brought in shallow breaths.

I don't know how long I stayed on the ground crying but I knew my throat was hurting from all the screaming I did. I woke up and opened my eyes not to be met with my dark blue walls but to white walls. I wasn't in my bed either. A tortured cry left my throat as I recalled all the events that happened last night.

Hanging with Peter talking about Laurens party.

Laughing.

The phone call.

Crying.

Red and white lights.

Police cars.

Paramedics.

Two body bags.

Me, collapsing on the ground and screaming.

Pain.

Emptiness.

Silence.

My face was tight from all the tears I had cried. I hugged the pillow tighter to my face and let out a scream releasing all the pain and grief I had felt in the past 24 hours. As I screamed into the pillow, I felt a soft touch rubbing circles along my back. I felt a pull in my heart as it began to beat widely in my chest.

"Mom?" I asked chocking back a sob. The hand on my back stilled. I knew that my mother wasn't there but I prayed that this was all just some horrible dream that I would wake up from and everything would be back to normal if I could just open my damn eyes and face reality. If this was a dream I would open my eyes and we'd be the fun loving family we were before. Everything would be back to normal. But I knew that was never gonna happen not ever again.

"Jazz," a voice whispered. I buried my face deeper into the pillows. I was too caught up in my emotions and thoughts that I didn't care whom it was that was trying to get my attention. Whoever it was continued to rub soothing circles on my back as if they could rub away the pain I'd experienced in the past 24 hours. As if they could fight the demons that threatened to break down the barrier that I had built around myself.

My world had officially crashed and burned. I had no family left in Texas to look after me and even though I could take care of myself I had to finish school and actually grow up. My shoulders silently shook as sob after sob racked my body.

Why would you do this to me mom? You fucking promised you'd be by my side, you and dad. You both left me.

Did you both ever love me?

I didn't realize I had said it out loud until a slightly angry voice rang out, "You know you're parents loved you Jasper. Don't you for one second think they didn't. They would do anything for you. I never want to hear that come out of your mouth again." Alec quietly yelled as the tears re-pooled in his eyes.

I felt like a dick for even assuming that my parents died because they didn't love me. But I knew my parents loved me; it was the stress finally taking over. I looked at Alec and muttered an apology. He looked at me and pulled me into a hug. I hugged him back and we just sat on the bed crying for the people that we had lost. After two long days, I woke up to the night sky and the stars outside the window. I slowly got out of bed and stretched my sore and stiff muscles. I immediately noticed that I was in Alec's guest room at his house. Alec was being completely supportive, he held me when I broke down, and he talked to me when I questioned what I had done wrong for this to happen. He even had started to arrange all the burial details. I couldn't bring myself to say such a final goodbye; buying the casket, more so than seeing them made this nightmare a reality. I couldn't do it, I didn't want to say goodbye to them. I couldn't let them go.

I was sitting in the living room with my arms wrapped around my legs watching the TV when a breaking news announcement broke through the boring sitcom. A dark haired girl came on the screen

_In other news after the bodies of Jennifer and Adam Whitlock were found two days ago in their home in Austin brutally stabbed no suspect has come forward. The police are still doing a full investigation and promise to find who murdered these two well-known people. No new evidence has presented itself as to what the motive was for the death of these two people. Dr. Jennifer Whitlock worked at Austin general as the head of the cardiology department and Mr. Whitlock worked at the law firm Whitlock and Associates If you have any information or tips please call the number at the bottom of the screen and if you would like to participate in the service for these two lovely people you may do so at their respective places of work._

_In other news an accident has backed up traffic…._

I cut the TV off as I sat in darkness. It hurt me to my core to see the reporter telling people to pay their respects to my parents. It made everything seem so final. I wasn't ready to say goodbye just yet and I know their funerals weren't for a couple more days but my mind was weighed down over who would be there and who would be the next person to show pity for me. I had lost all the family I had.

I was all alone.

I pulled my knees closer to my chest and blew out a puff of air. Alec came in a few minutes later with a bowl of something and a drink balanced in his hands.

"Jazz, you have to eat something," he pled.

I look up at him and saw his eyes dull and haggard.

"I'm not hungry," I replied in a monotone voice I didn't recognize. I continued to stare at the blank television screen.

"Come on Jasper your mom-" he started but stopped when he realized his mistake. I looked at him as tears came to my eyes. The hole in my chest opened up once again.

"Jasper I'm-"

I got up off the couch and ran for the upstairs bathroom. I could faintly hear him cursing under his breath but I couldn't bring myself to care about him or his feelings right now. I ran into the bathroom and slammed the door before locking it and falling against it as the sobs racked my body. I leaned my head back against the door and letting the tears fall I relived the whole scene over again.

Police cars

Paramedics

Two body bags

Me collapsing on the ground and screaming

Pain

I could hear Alec outside the door pleading for me to come out and saying how sorry he was. I just shook my head willing him to stop but I knew he couldn't see it. So I just told him to please leave me alone. I heard him lay his hand against the door and say

"I'll be here when you come out Jasper; I promise I'm not leaving you," he whispered and he walked away from the door probably to his bedroom. I continued to let the tears fall as I rocked back and forth on the bathroom floor. After I had cried myself out I slowly stood up and walked over to the sink. I gripped the counter top with everything that I had until my knuckles were turning white. I let out a sigh and pulled my head up to look at myself in the mirror.

_You could end all the pain right now, with one simple cut_

_You could feel free_

_You wouldn't be alone_

_You'd finally be with your parents._

_You wouldn't have to see the pity in the eyes of the people you've known your entire life._

_Come on one little slice._

I looked down and noticed Alec's razor sitting on the bathroom sink; gleaming in the light. All I had to do was make one little cut and all the pain would go away.

"_Jasper, don't do this." _I heard a voice say in my head.

I grabbed my hair willing all the demons away. I picked the razor up off the sink and popped the blade out, holding it in my hand. I placed the blade above the throbbing vein in my wrist.

"_Jasper, you have got to live your life. Don't do this, please," _the voice said. Flashes of my life ran across my eyes at lightning fast speeds.

My first baseball game when I was 7.

Mom and dad celebrating their anniversary.

Mom and Dad bringing out a cake to celebrate my sixteenth birthday.

I had so much to live for. I couldn't give up everything that my parents had worked so hard to instill in me. I put the blade back in the razor and looked in the mirror. What the hell had just happened?

My normally vibrant green eyes were dull and lifeless, surrounded by a rim of red. My dark brown hair was sticking up in all direction and the circles underneath my eyes betrayed the fact that I hadn't gotten any sleep in the past day. The scruff on my face had gotten out of hand and needed trimming.

I should probably care how I looked but honestly right now I didn't. I just wanted to get away from everything. I needed an escape. I needed to leave this house. I knew Alec wouldn't let me leave without him. He thought I was in a sensitive state and that I required a babysitter twenty four seven. The only thing I needed to do was go somewhere to think. I glanced at my watch and saw that it was almost 6:00 I had been in the bathroom for three hours. Wow time really had flown. I wasn't the least bit surprised that Alec hadn't tried to knock down the door to see if I was all right. I took one final look in the mirror before splashing some cold water on my face and opening the door slowly. I silently walked out and make a beeline to my make shift bedroom to grab my wallet and keys but Alec stopped me.

"Jasper, what are you doing?" he asked from somewhere behind me. I didn't feel like lying to him so I thought that the truth was the best policy. I slowly turned around and looked at him. Putting my hands in the pockets of my jeans I began to speak.

"Alec I appreciate everything you've done for me since my parents," I paused, "bodies were found. You will never know how much I appreciate it. But right now I need to be alone. I need time to think about what's going on and I need to fully come to terms that my parents are gone," I finished and looked up at him. I couldn't make out the look on his face it was a mixture of pain, fear and understanding.

"I understand you need some time to yourself Jasper but you can't go shutting everybody out and trying to handle this on your own. You have to learn to let people help you let your friends help you," he said.

I knew he was talking about Peter. Alec had told me that Peter had been over a couple of times to check on me and each time I had turned down his invitation to see him. I just wanted to be left alone and I knew I had hurt his feelings by not letting him in. He was…is my best friend for fuck's sake. He just wanted to help me through a tough time. I had been a complete douche to him and I would have to apologize even if my behavior was due to the circumstances.

"I know Alec; I need to go see Peter," I said. "I need to let him know that I'm somewhat normal," I said chuckling softly. Alec only nodded.

"Do you think I could go out for a bit?" I asked hoping that he would say yes and not ask to go with me. He hesitated before answering. "Yeah, Jasper you can go out for a little while but please don't stay out too late okay," he requested I merely nodded my head.

After Alec finally relented and trusted me enough to go out by myself, I went to my room to grab my black hoodie, wallet, and keys. I was walking back out to the living room when Alec stopped me again.

"I went by Peter's house and picked up your bike; it's in the driveway," he said giving me a sad smile. I mumbled a 'thanks' and walked out of the door into the afternoon breeze.

**Ok, that's chapter one. I seriously wanted to hug Jasper for what he's going through. The first couple of chapter's will be in Jasper's POV; pretty much reliving all that he's going through up until the funeral and when he says his final goodbye. **

**Let me know what you think!**

**~LGDIB xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello my lovleies! It seems I'm a couple days early, I've had this chapter done and beta-ed for a minute and I thought ya'll deserved it. I wanna thank my wifey, Jenasys Loveless Lovecraft, she fixes my stuff and makes it all pretty. I also wanna thank everybody that reviewed and alerted me; I was honestly blown away. Ya'll are the best! So enough of me babbling lol Read on! Warning you may need tissues. **

**I don't own...that is all**

**Chapter 2: The Truth Hurts**

**Jasper's Pov**

The cool air blew through the trees like hands caressing the leaves. The sun was starting to set in the sky but it was unusually cool for a May day.

I walked out to the driveway and straddled my black and white Ducati. I ran my fingertips across the glossy finish. This had been my dad's bike but he had passed it down to me and promised that this year he would buy another so we could go on some father son trips across the country; just me and him bonding like fathers and sons do when they go on fishing trips. I ran my fingers across his initials that were small but noticeable on the side. I knew that was a promise that would never come true. My back stiffened as I felt somebody's eyes on me. I looked up to see Alec standing at the front door looking at me with a small smile. I turned away before the tears fell. He knew what I had been thinking about as I had run my fingers over the painted letters.

I plunged the key into the ignition and felt the machine purr and vibrate. I turned around and grabbed the helmet out of the side bag and pulled in on over my hair. Turning the bike around I sped out of the driveway. I revved the engine as I sped past my home. I kept going pushing and willing my bike to go faster. At the speeds that I was approaching one wrong move and it would all be over. One misguided turn or flick of my wrist and that would be it.

As I reached the end of the street I braked hard leaving a long black mark in my wake and bowed my head hitting my hands against the helmet over and over.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" I yelled closing my eyes.

Why were these thoughts ravaging my mind?

I knew what I needed to do. The only way to fix this was to go back to where it all began. I had been babied these past two days, nobody telling me anything. I had already heard on the news that my parents had been stabbed to death.

But yet again it was what I had to hear on the news. Strangers telling me things that Alec should have told me. Maybe it hurt him too much to talk about it. I mean I cared about him but I needed to know why my parents were the targets. The police had yet to find anything in motive because nothing appeared to be stolen. I needed to get in the house. I was the only one that could figure this out. Maybe this would give me some closure.

After a few seconds I turned down the adjacent street and parked my bike behind a couple of high bushes. Taking my helmet off, I zipped up my hoodie and ran down the street towards the house. My feet hit the pavement hard, each step sounding like an echo in my own ears. When I made it to my house; I stopped as I observed the scene. The police tape was wrapped heavily around our yard and the door had a do not enter sign taped to it. My mom's Lexus and dad's Mercedes still sat in the driveway. I looked up at the window that used to be mine. The lights were off and the curtains were drawn shut and the house reeked of eerie silence. The two story house that I had spent my whole life in was no longer a safe haven but a murder scene.

I bit my lip as I looked up and down the block making sure nobody was outside. I looked back up the street towards Alec's house; guilt taking over me. I had told him that I was going to apologize to Peter but I would have to do that later right now I needed to get in the house. I looked one more time and pushed the tape up crawling underneath it. I snuck around to the side of the house where the garage was. I tried the door but it was locked. I heard the rumble of a car coming down the street. I quickly ducked down beside the bush on the side of the house until I heard whomever it was pass. I didn't need the neighbors calling in a breaking and entering call. I grabbed my keys out of my pocket and searched until I found the right one. Sticking it in the lock I gave it a hard twist. The lock clicked and the door creaked open. I walked in and shut the door. The garage was encased in a thick darkness. I felt around until I stumbled upon dads work desk. I felt around for the flashlight I knew would be there.

"Aha" I said as I grabbed the rounded end of the object. I turned it on and shone it around the garage. The light bounced of the many projects dad had failed to finish like our new mailbox. The one he was supposed to have finished months ago. I chuckled at the ridiculous thought. I turned around in the triple garage as the light bounced off his silver Vanquish; that he only drove on special occasions. I ran my fingers over the paint. I slowly walked away from the garage unlocking the door to the kitchen. I shone the light to the all too familiar opposite wall. The light hit a picture. I walked closer and smiled sadly when I saw it.

This picture was taken on our last vacation to Europe. We were all smiles. Mom on my right dad on my left. They both had their arm around me as we smiled brightly at the camera.

***Flashback****

"_Come on Jasper smile" My mother joked. I looked at her with an exasperated sigh. _

"_Mom" I whined which made my dad and the photographer laugh. _

_She just looked at me and shook her head. "It's not that cold out here Jazz"_

_I crossed my arms as I blew out a breath which I could damn well see. _

"_At least you don't have balls that are gonna turn blue." I said lowly. Dad must have heard me because the next thing I know he started laughing, like literally falling on the ground rolling in the snow laughing. Mom looked at him as if he had lost his ever loving mind and I just was embarrassed but I couldn't stop the smirk that over took my face. After dad calmed down a bit we were ready to get this picture done. When the photographer started to take the picture dad started giggling; my dad fucking giggled. I looked at him and started laughing which caused mom to laugh at the both of us and that's the picture that the photographer snapped. All three of us laughing at nothing in particular and so much easiness and love was conveyed through our eyes. _

_****End Flashback*_

I ran my fingertips lightly over their faces_. "_I miss ya'll so fucking much and I know it's only been two days but if I hurt enough to sneak in the house how am I gonna cope with the rest of my life?" I asked no one.

_You're not_

_You're family is gone._

_You have no one._

_You're gonna die alone._

I shook my head to rid myself of the hateful thoughts. My conscience was taking over making me feel worthless and useless. Would I ever be able to get over this?

I slammed the flashlight down on the counter surprised the glass didn't break in the light bulb.

I closed my eyes willing the demons away. They were steadily trying to break down my barriers and ever so slowly the wall would crumble just as soon as I would build it back up.

Why did I think coming in here would ever make everything better?

Had I completely lost my mind?

Before I could change my mind; I grabbed the flashlight and stalked out of the kitchen. I walked through the dining room and the breakfast nook. I continued to walk down the hall towards the living room. Nobody had told me where my parents had been killed but I guess I would soon find out. The living room was closed off by heavy police tape. I pulled the tape up enough to stick the flashlight through and shone the light around the room. I peered in between the tape.

The light caught the white leather sofa, the Picasso on the wall, the flat screen, and pictures of me and some of them together. I continued to shine the light around on various objects around the living room before I felt a chill go up my spine. I quickly spun around gasping for air; I gulped. There was nothing behind me and all the doors to the house were locked.

"_It was just the wind Jasper, calm the fuck the down. You wanted to come in here." _I told myself closing my eyes.

I turned back around and surveyed the scene before me and that's when I saw them, two huge blood stains on the white carpet. My breath caught in my throat as I made out that this was where the murder took place. Tears stung behind my eye lids as I imagined my mom begging to whomever it was to please not kill them and that they would give them anything that they wanted. I was pulled from the horrendous image of them begging to see that a picture of me sat in between the dark red stains; face up. The killer probably threw the picture down, because the glass was broken, as something for them to look at as they lay dying on the floor. I ran my hands through my hair.

*****Flashback*****

_I sat at the bar eating my usual boring breakfast of lucky charms before I headed to school for the day. I picked out the marshmallows and popped them into my mouth, they were the only good part anyway. I picked up my cell phone and started reading all the emails I had neglected the night before. One was from Lauren requesting no demanding that I come to her end of the year party and another was from my credit card company. Damn American Express works fast when you make big purchases. I mean all I bought was a laptop. As I flicked through the emails on my Droid, Mom walked in carrying her coffee mug with her white lab coat on and her dark mahogany hair hanging down over her shoulders. _

"_Good morning dear." She said cheerily as she kissed the top of my head while making her way over to the sink. I let out a deep good morning. It was still too fucking early for me to be up right now. After a long weekend of staying up all night studying and trying to get these projects done, I was exhausted._

_She filled her travel mug up with the hazelnut blend. I loved the way it smelled; that coffee was the only thing keeping me from going back to my room. There was just something about coffee that kept me awake even when I didn't want to be. Mom grabbed another mug out of the cabinet and poured the elixir into it filling it up. She walked over to the bar and sat it in front of me. I looked up at her and gave her a smile. She turned around grabbing another mug as I started sipping on the heavenly drink. It slid down my throat immediately perking me up. Dad walked in and gave her a kiss on the cheek while straightening his tie. When he got it wrong mom grabbed his hands and fussed at him until he relented. She tied it perfectly in no time flat. She wore a smug look on her face as he looked around the kitchen for something to eat. _

_After I finished my coffee, I got up and placed my dishes in the dishwasher and grabbed my phone and wallet before pocketing them. I looked in the mirror and tried to fix my hair but it was of no fucking use. It would do whatever it wanted in the first place. I gave up and grabbed my helmet off the bench underneath the mirror. All three of us walked out to the garage together as mom locked up. _

"_Remember Jasper, your dad and I are going out for dinner tonight and we will be back a little later. Have fun at Peters and you boys stay out of trouble." She said getting into her Lexus. Dad walked over to his car and got in letting the window down._

"_Where's the fun in that Jen?" He asked smirking. I chuckled along with him. Mom shot him a glare._

"_Shut up Adam." She said laughing. By this time I was straddling my bike and about to put my helmet on. I pressed the button on my set of keys and the garage door slowly rose. Mom shot me a smile as she backed out of the garage._

"_Love you sweetie have a great day." She said _

"_Love you too mom" I said as she pulled fully out of the garage and sped off down the road. _

"_Love you son." He said pulling his car out the same way mom did. I waved and said "Love you too." _

_I pulled my helmet on and started the bike. Securing my backpack on my back; I took off out of the driveway pressing the button to let the garage door down._

_****End Flashback******_

I stood there concentrating on the dark stains. The last words to my parents had been 'I love you' before they headed to work and I headed to school. I didn't know that at the time that would be the last time I saw them until their bodies were being wheeled out in two black body bags. I mean how could I have possibly known. I pulled myself away from the scene before the crack in my chest took over my entire body. I didn't want to be caught in here. I slowly turned away and walked towards the stairs. Going up them two at time I made it to my room in record time. I pushed open the door and was assaulted with the scent of vanilla and Axe .I looked at the dark blue walls and the many band posters. One wall in my room was completely devoted to books about poetry, history, and art. I was interested in all three. I had been told that I was a pretty good artist and mom even had me design and paint one of the pictures in her surgical waiting room.

I walked over to the dresser and shone the flashlight in, looking for the arm band I knew would be there. I felt around until I found it. I shone the light on the box it was encased in. I opened the top and inside was a leather braided wrist band with our family crest on it. I pulled it out of the box and setting the flashlight down put it on my wrist. I looked at my handiwork and smiled. This was one thing I knew the police would not take in as evidence because there was a chance I would never get it back. I looked around my room some more grabbing my Itouch, Macbook, charger and glasses. I made sure everything was back the way it was before I exited my room. I silently shut the door and crept to my parent's office. Pushing open the door I was assaulted with the smell of worn leather from mom's medical journals and the couches and the old wood that made up the walls.

I looked around the office until I found the picture I was looking for. I immediately grabbed the messenger bag on the floor and piled my stuff inside along with the picture. Swinging it over my shoulder I quickly got up. I looked at my watch and saw almost two hours had passed since I had got here. I quickly pulled out my cell phone and shot Alec a text.

_Made it to Peter's, sorry I didn't text earlier. We got caught up. –J_

A few seconds later I received a reply

_I'm glad I was starting to get worried. I was just about to call Peter. CALL when you get ready to leave. –Alec_

I put the phone back in my pocket and walked out of the office, back down the stairs making sure everything was still in order. I bypassed the living room without chancing a glance. Because I knew that if I looked again this time I would break down and I needed to get out of here before somebody showed up or worse saw me. I walked back out to the garage and; carefully locked the door that connected it to the kitchen with my key. I walked over to the work bench and put the flashlight back on the wall and opened the door on the side of the house. Pulling my hood up I stuck my head out the door and looked around to make sure the coast was clear. The street light shone down with an eerie glow as the street was bathed in darkness. Closing the door and gently pulling it too; I relocked all the outside locks. I put the messenger bag across my chest and gave one last look at my home.

I closed my eyes for a minute and memories flooded me.

This house would never be a home again. I ran down the side of the house, back underneath the police tape and down the street to where my bike sat behind some bushes.

Breathing heavily I plopped down on the ground my head between my knees. All the adrenalin left my body as I sat there as my body began to shake with tremors. I couldn't believe I had just done that; gone into the last place my parents took their last breath. I rocked back and forth gently as I willed my nerves to calm down.

I rose to my feet a couple minutes later and put the bag into the side bag on my bike. Grabbing my helmet I pushed my bike to the road and started it. Straddling the powerful machine I took off towards Peter's house.

Taking the shortest way possible, I arrived at his house in about five minutes but that could have been due to my reckless driving and lack of caution, who the fuck knows. I parked behind Peter's Bmw and walked up to his front door. Ringing the door bell all I could do was wait and hope that I hadn't turned him down too many times for him to reject me now. I needed my friend.

After three more knocks and no answer I figured that he didn't want to talk to me. I turned and was about to walk off the porch when the porch suddenly became covered in light.

"Jasper" He whispered as if he was talking to a small frightened child instead of his best friend. I closed my eyes with a sigh and turned around to face him.

"Hey Peter" I said looking anywhere but at him. Whenever I was put in awkward situations I always tended to do that. I wrung my hands around the messenger bag's strap around my shoulders. He shuffled a bit in the door and looked up at me.

"Would you like to come in?" He asked gesturing towards the entry way of the house. This was unchartered territory for me because the tension between the two us was so thick you could cut it with a knife. We had never been like this before; never so serious and at a loss for words. I rubbed my hand across my neck and gave a mumbled "Sure" I walled in past Peter and stood in front of him as he shut the door. He turned to look at me. I couldn't take anymore of the silence. I know that I'm in a somewhat delicate state of mind but I really needed my fucking best friend.

"Peter"

"Jasper"

We both said at the same time. We both let out a small chuckle and I insisted that I go first. Before he could argue with me I started.

"Peter I just want to say how sorry I am for my behavior these-" He started to interrupt. I held up my hand for him to let me finish. "past few days and I hope that you can forgive me for how I treated you when you were only trying to help me. I really can't deal with all of this right now and I really could use my best friend. I can't do this alone" I finished looking up at him. His eyes glistened with unshed tears and sadness and I'm pretty sure mine mirrored his.

"Jazz you know I'll always be here for you even when you act like a complete ass." He said trying to lighten the mood. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Always the jokester." I said clapping a hand on his back hard. Peter moved in front of me and gave me a man hug. I hugged him back. Pulling back he looked at with all seriousness "Didn't even try to cop a feel, good boy Jazzy." He said pinching my cheeks. I brushed his hands away from my face in mock anger.

"Don't fucking do that Petey." I said walking towards his living room and sat on the couch placing the bag right next to me on the floor. Peter walked to the kitchen and came back with two cokes in hand and a bowl full of popcorn. He sat a drink in front of me and I thanked him as I snapped the top off.

"So…." He started. I looked at him from the corner of my eye wondering what he seemed so hesitant to ask me.

"So….what" I hedged.

"How are you dealing with things?" He asked looking anywhere but at me. I flicked at the top of coke can. Could I really honestly tell him how I was doing or should I just lie and say I'm peachy.

"I'm….doing better" I said, honesty proving to be the best policy. Peter looked up from his lap, "Jazz you don't have to put on a brave face for me. If you want to break down; break down. If you want to punch the wall; please go to Alec's house and do it."He said cracking a lame ass joke. I rolled my eyes but couldn't stop the small smile that overtook my face. We were back to normal and our friendship was back. I looked down at the coke in my hand.

"Peter, honestly I can't sleep. I'm not eating like I should. Alec is tip toeing around me; afraid that anything that he says will finally send me over the edge. He wouldn't even let me out of his sight these past two days." I said grabbing my hair with my free hand.

Peter laid a hand on my back and rubbed soothing circles.

"Nobody will tell me anything. I have to hear everything via some stranger on the fucking five o'clock news. I have a feeling the police are going to start questioning me about where I was and if I have any idea who might have wanted to hurt my parents." I said putting my hands in my lap.

Peter's hand stilled. "Well do you Jasper?" He asked.

"Are you asking me if I know who the fuck butchered my parents, Peter?" I started yelling, my voice raising and my accent getting thicker, "Are you seriously fucking asking me this?" I demanded on the verge of tears. Peter looked like he was trying to calm a caged animal or something.

"I'm sorry Jasper….that just came out." He said pleading with his eyes; trying to show me how sorry he was.

I pinched the bridge of my nose and wiped my eyes willing myself to calm down again for the third time.

"I just don't like to be left out of things and I can't stand when people won't tell me anything. I've manned the fuck up these past two days and I would appreciate if people stopped pitying me." I said biting my lip while looking at the floor.

"They were my parents! I don't need people pretending that they actually give a damn about me when all they see is the teenager who is all alone." I ranted.

"Jasper, we're only doing that because we care about you. You can't fault us for caring. We're hurt by all of this too; Alec lost his best friends and I lost two people I considered my second parents. The only memory Alec has of them is you. He loves you Jasper." Peter whispered as I looked down at a spot on the carpet.

I knew deep down that Alec cared for me to a degree; but I never had stopped to wonder how all of this was affecting him and making him feel. He had lost his best friends and I was suddenly thrust into his life; I reminded him daily of my parents. He saw my dark hair from my dad and my sparkling green eyes and cheekbones from my mom; the deep southern twang and my personality. I was my parents son; and Alec saw them when he looked at me. I wish that I had taken the time to really step back and look at this situation. I deserved to give Alec that much; to consider his feelings.

"Don't go beating yourself up about it Jazz. Alec understands that you're going through a tough time and that you need space to heal." Peter said whispering.

"Thanks Peter. I don't know what I would do without you." I said grabbing him in a side hug. He leaned his head on my shoulder and looked up at me.

"You'd have an uneventful and boring life." He joked.

I just shook my head and punched him lightly on the shoulder loving that we were back to the way we were.

"What movie did you pick out douche?" I asked grabbing the bowl of popcorn off the table.

"A good one of course; we're gonna watch Scary Movie 4" He said starting the dvd.

I couldn't help but laugh as we watched the cheesy comedy and made comments here and there about various characters. It felt like everything was back to normal but I knew that as soon as I left Peters, everything would be far from normal. This brief minute of laughter was something I needed even if it was something I didn't deserve. These coming days would be the hardest I would ever have to endure and even though my parents were gone; I still had people that cared for me.

I just had to learn to let them in before it was too late.

**Ok, my lovelies, you get another look into the life of Jasper Whitlock. How many people wanted to stop Jasper before he went back to the murder scene? I know I did. But he controls me and that's what he wanted to do, so yeah. Next chapter is gonna be a lot happier and more carefree. Am I dropping enough hints? This is needed before we dive back into the angst. So you shouldn't need tissues for chapter 3. Let me know what you think of the chapter and what you think is coming up next! I would love to know your guesses.**

**~LGDIB xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Everybody! I know this chapter is a little late and I'm sorry for that. Some health issues came up with not only my aunt but also myself and I'm still not 100%. But while I was under the weather, I wrote this chapter for all of ya'll, my wonderful readers. I want to thank everybody that reviewed and alerted this story. Ya'll are awesome.**

**So I know ya'll are tired of my rambling so on with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own.**

**Chapter 3 Light's Out**

**Edwards POV**

I wiped the beads of sweat from my brow as the hot sun beat down on one of the rare sunny days in Forks. My shorts clung to my legs and it was so hot that my shirt was currently nestled in the waistband of my trainers.

I could hear the cheerleaders as they practiced off to the side; yelling our fight song. I looked over and sent a wave to my sister and her friends.

"Hi Edward!" Rosalie and Alice yelled back.

All of a sudden I felt a towel whip across my back.

What the fuck?

I turned my head and saw Emmett winding up the towel again readying himself for another strike.

"If you don't stop it Emmett, I swear on all that is holy; I will kill you." I threatened glaring at him.

"You gotta want it Cullen!" Emmett yelled running alongside me. I was going to punch his fucking lights out if he kept that shit up. I looked to my right and gave him the middle finger as I continued to jog the two miles that coach had us doing.

"Come on slowpoke, hustle," he yelled.

"Fuck you Emmett!" I yelled panting. This was getting unbearable. Not only had this asshole taken my iPod so I couldn't drown him out but he had convinced the coach that it would be best if he ran with me while I completed my two miles. I picked up speed and sped down the home stretch.

Completing my miles, I bent over at the waist and pulled in lung full's of air. I really needed to get back to running or else this upcoming football season was going to kick my ass. Coach hadn't let up on us junior players. He wanted the all stars for the senior team because he as he yelled at us many times as we were going through training camp, "I smell a championship boys and it smells good."

Sometimes I thought the coach was taking more in morning coffee than creamer.

Emmett came up behind me and clapped me on the back so hard that I had to hold myself up to keep from falling over from the force.

"You asshole," I said turning to glare at him for the tenth time in the last hour.

"Come on Eddie, lighten up," he said smiling at me like he was the most fucking innocent person right now.

I grabbed my bottle of water off the bench and took a huge swig. The cool drink rushed down my throat coating it with its cool essence. I poured the other half of the bottle over my hair and face. Shaking my hair I grabbed my towel off the bench and walked towards the locker room adjacent to the field. Walking past the cheerleaders; I sent a wink to Rosalie as she stood open mouthed next to my sister as she smirked knowingly and shook her head.

I smirked and turned back around.

I loved messing with the girls of Forks High. I had somehow developed this reputation as being a ladies' man. How the hell that even came up I will never know. I hadn't dated a single girl at Forks high, well unless you count Isabella Swan Queen Bee and super bitch of the school. She used to be Alice's best friend until one summer when she came back a skank. I wouldn't be caught dead anywhere near her now. I had dated her before she became whore supreme. Her fucking pussy was probably like a revolving door now; one goes in another comes out.

And then everything changed even more and by changed I mean Alice was made the outcast by Bella when Rosalie Hale moved here two years ago. Bella grew insanely jealous because she was nothing like any of the girls in Forks. She was what some- well all, would call a goddess.

Rosalie stunned the guys with her long blonde locks that fell down her back; a body that most girls would kill for, hypnotizing blue-gray eyes and perfect skin; but along with that beauty came a bitchy attitude if you crossed her. She caused jealously among the girls for the same reasons. No girl compared to her. But the topper was the southern accent that she possessed.

She was one of the most popular girls at Forks High; knocking queen Bella off her high horse onto her ass. Alice clicked with her pretty quick sharing a love for fast cars and the latest fashions from all things Louis Vuitton. I came to know her pretty well when she frequented trips to Cullen manor. She was like my little sister now.

I walked into the locker room and pulled my shirt out of my waist band and tossed it on top of my duffle bag.

"So dude, when are you gonna set me up with Rosalie Hale?" Emmett asked from across the room.

I rolled my eyes at him. "I don't know Em, I guess you'll get with her whenever you grow the balls to ask her out yourself," I said turning back to my locker to grab my shower gel and a clean towel.

I walked over to the stall praying that Emmett would drop this conversation and move on. I needed time to think. It seems like luck wasn't on my side today because he just walked right into the stall next to mine and kept talking. I sighed cutting the shower on and wetting my hair and body trying to get all the dried sweat off.

"Edward, I could only imagine what her lips would feel like around my dick." He said in an almost moan. I visibly shuttered. I couldn't imagine any girl's mouth around my dick after the Bella incident. Hell she's probably the reason that I like guys now.

Nobody aside from my sister Alice and Rosalie know about my preferences. God, if anybody found out I would be labeled the school fag before I could say, "No, I'm not."

And having the parents that I had, Carlisle and Esme Cullen, Forks socialites, you can't afford to make mistakes. If I ever came out, it would be the biggest mistake I would ever make. I would lose everything; my family, my friends and I would never be able to play football again. I won't give up my passion because that's all I have. That may mean being forever stuck in the closet but sometimes you have to make sacrifices.

"I'm going to ask her tomorrow at lunch." Emmett yelled over the rush of water.

"You go right ahead" I said, _and make an absolute fool of yourself_

"Maybe, you could ask Jessica and we could double-"

"No, Emmett, you are not dragging me into your mess. You're on your own," I said scrubbing my hands over my stomach. Soap ran down my legs onto the shower floor as I gave myself one more rinse and turned the water off. I ran the towel across my damp skin picking up any excess water. Wrapping the towel around my hips, I walked out of the shower and back towards my locker to grab my clothes. Putting in the combination, I grabbed the pair of Calvin Klein's from my bag and slipping them on underneath my towel.

"Come on, you haven't had any pussy in who knows how long," he said dropping his towel right in front of me. Emmett was the perfect male specimen but he did absolutely nothing for me. I was not attracted to him in the least. I had not and would never lust after him.

_Shudder_

That's like lusting for your brother.

I shook my head and pulled my gym shorts up my legs, put on a Forks football T-shirt and was tying my shoes when Emmett started in again.

"Do you think you could put in a good word for me with Rosalie?" he said looking at me. My damp hair fell in my eyes as I looked him from across the room.

"Whatever Emmett," I said grabbing my duffle bag off the bench. I heard Emmett let out a quiet victory whoop. Just because I told Rosalie that Emmett wanted to date her didn't mean she was going to accept. I walked out of the locker room with him walking behind me.

"I'll see you tomorrow Em. I'm gonna go wait on Alice and Rose to be done with cheer practice," I said walking in the direction of the football field where all the girls were doing a series of round off back handspring back tucks. I sat down on the bleachers and watched in fascination as they each landed perfectly.

"Ok, Rosalie," Alice yelled, "I want you to show me your best trick. Each of the girls ran into position as Rosalie was pushed in to the air where she did a scorpion was lowered back down only to be pushed back up to do a full up, stretch, arabesque, double down. My mouth literally hung open. Damn I didn't know she could do that. Hell what she was doing was just as dangerous as what we did on the field.

"Alright girls, I think that's all for today, get some rest bitches!" Alice yelled playfully. All the girls started laughing. Alice just had that type of personality that helps her get away with that type of shit. Both girls ran over to where I was standing on the bleachers. "Ready to go?" I asked putting the strap of the duffle bag on my shoulder.

"Yeah, hey Edward I'm coming by your house. Apparently your sister wants me to teach her the new cheers," Rosalie said grabbing her bag. "Sure, the work for the captains is never done." I replied ruffling her hair. She swatted my hand away.

"Stop it asshole" She said laughing. I tossed my arm around her shoulder and we walked to the bleachers. Alice soon joined us and we walked to my truck in silence. Throwing my bag into the backseat of my silver Chevy Avalanche I waited as the girls climbed in. Shutting the door I started my truck, let the sun roof back and pulled out of the school parking lot. Alice started fiddling with the radio as we made the fifteen minute ride home. Rose was in the back seat texting on her Blackberry and Alice finally settled on a song. All of a sudden a pop song rang through the speakers…loud.

_I'm a prima donna_ _I can rule the world_ _Don't care who's around me_ _I can fool the world._

Alice and Rosalie started belting out the lyrics of the song at the top of their lungs. I cringed as we stopped at one of the few red lights in Forks.

I looked down at the car beside me as a hot guy with blonde hair and blue eyes looked up at me with amusement dancing in his eyes. I blushed and turned away as the song started saying "I'm prima donna"

Damn why couldn't this light change like now?

I glanced out of the corner of my eye and noticed that the boy had turned around and was facing the front with a smirk on his face. I moved my hand to the dial on the steering wheel trying to retain some of my masculinity but failed as Alice turned the radio up louder. I looked back down and saw the guy full out laughing now.

Thank god the light turned green. I took off before the guy even had time to register what was happening.

"Alice!" I yelled over the music and their singing. She turned to look at me with a look of 'You better have a good reason for interrupting or so help me god….'

"Why did you do that?" I asked looking straight ahead at the road.

"Do what?" she asked innocently.

I rolled my eyes, "You know what I'm talking about. That guy back there was laughing at me because you were blaring music that said 'Prima donna' and just because I'm gay doesn't mean I'll listen to that music." She rolled her eyes at me.

"It's not like you're ever gonna see that guy again Edward and he saw us in here," she said picking at her manicured nails.

"She's right Edward. That guy was probably jealous because you had two girls in your truck in cheerleading uniforms."

"Rosalie, that's not the poi-" I said before realizing that this was a losing battle. "Never mind."

Alice sat back in her seat with a smug smirk on her face knowing she had won.

About ten minutes later we pulled up into our driveway. The girls scrambled out of the truck before I even put it in park. Our parents weren't home yet so I unlocked the gate and the door and pulled my truck around the house to the back garage. Locking the truck I let the door down and walked to the back door.

Inside the house Alice and Rose sat at the bar drinking bottles of water. I walked to the fridge and pulled my own out.

"So how long are you staying over Rose?" I asked twisting the cap off and downing half the bottle.

She looked at her watch.

"I don't know about an hour or two. You know you don't have to drive me home Edward. I'm perfectly capable of walking-"

"I know I don't have too but I would feel better if I did. You didn't take your car today so it's the least I can do to help."

"Ok," She said. "I'll come get you when I'm ready to go."

I nodded and headed to my room with my bag tossed over my shoulder. Walking up the stairs, I felt the muscles in my legs contracting and pulling.

I really needed to start back to running again or else I would be useless to the team. The last thing that needs to happen is that I catch a cramp during a game.

Going to my room I tossed my gym bag on the plush white carpet. My room was bathed in grays, whites and blacks. The wall housed my flat screen TV that I got a few Christmas's ago and posters of college football teams took over my walls. A big glass door stood off to the side of my room overlooking the pool with my very own balcony. I opened the doors and let some of the afternoon air in. I jumped on my bed not caring whether I was messing it up or not. Grabbing my phone I checked for new phone calls as I heard Rosalie and Alice in the back yard cheering.

I must have laid there for forty minutes when I heard a sob. I rose off the bed and walked closer to the doors. I faintly heard Alice talking to Rosalie.

Was she hurt?

Should I call the doctor?

I had reached for the phone but what I heard next stopped me in my tracks.

"I can't believe they're gone. Who would do such a thing Alice?" she said crying even harder.

I couldn't quite gather exactly what happened.

I heard Alice asking her what happened effectively picking the question out of my head.

"Mom says they were murdered. God what is Jasper going to do?" she asked. I got closer to the door and peered outside. Alice was sitting on the ground with Rosalie's head on her shoulder. Tears and mascara ran down her face as she cried. Alice just patted her back and hugged her close telling her it was ok and that they would find who did this to her aunt and uncle.

Her aunt and uncle?

"Rose doesn't Jasper have any more family in Texas?" she asked.

"No, I don't think. He's living with Alec at the moment I think. It just happened two days ago. Mom say's Alec needed some time to process everything before he called with the news."

Sniffling Rosalie rose off the ground.

"I think I should go." She said wiping her face but not hiding her tears.

"Ok," Alice said dusting her skirt off and grabbing Rose in a hug.

"When are you leaving?" She asked.

"Mom's gonna talk about that when I get home," Rosalie replied. "I have no idea what's waiting for me back in Texas but I need to be strong for my cousin. I can't even imagine the pain he's feeling right now."

**Alright here's the new chapter. I hope this chapter kinda equals out the last two! You got to see a bit into Edwards head so that must mean we're getting close to them meeting! *squee* **

**So leave me some love in review form and tell me what you think! I just want to thank my awesome wifey JLL and of course Mrs. Agget for the late night WC's ya'll rock!**

**Until next time my lovelies**

**~LGDIB**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everybody! I just want to say I am blown away by the response this story has gotten! I want to thank everybody that has put me on alert and of course everybody that has reviewed! Ya'll are made of awesome. Oh and for people that have PM'ed me asking me if I have a soundtrack for this story, from this chapter on out I will include the name of the song that was used for the chapter.**

**So enough of my babbling, onto the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own duh!**

**Chapter 4: One Last Candle**

**It waits for the day I will let it out. ****To give it a reason, to give its might. **

**I fear who I am becoming, I feel that I am losing the struggle within. **

**I can no longer restrain it, my strength it is fading, I have to give in. **

**"It's the Fear" -Within Temptation**

**Jasper's POV**

After spending a good deal of my night at Peter's house, I chanced a glance at my cell phone.

12:45

Alec had not tried to contact me all night which was out of the norm. I looked over at Peter and he was knocked out cold on his side of the couch. I shook my head as I stood up and pulled the blanket off the back of the couch, draping it over him. I cut the TV off and made my way towards the kitchen with the cans and bowl in my hand putting everything away. I walked out and locked the door on my way out replacing the key underneath the flowerpot. I pulled out my cell and shot Peter a quick text.

_You were sleeping so I let myself out. Talk to you soon. –J_

I walked to my bike and grabbed my helmet out of the side bag. I tightened the messenger bag around my shoulders and straddled my bike. I turned the key and felt the power as it purred to life. I put my helmet on and backed out of Peter's driveway. I drove out of suburbia and towards town. Lights, shops and people zoomed past me as I headed further and further away from Alec's and Peter's house. I had no set destination in mind. I just rode wherever the road and life would take me. The wind whipped against the helmet as my speeds increased

45

55

65

I turned off the main street down a country road, riding past the pastures and wild life. No light was visible except for the moon above and the single light from my bikes headlight. Pulling over after not seeing anybody traveling the road, I walked my bike to the edge of the road and parked it behind a big oak tree. I carried my helmet with me and walked through the underbrush. The twigs crunched underneath my sneakers as I pushed back branches and ducked behind trees.

After walking for what seemed like forever, I made it to my destination. Waves crashed below me as I walked to the edge of the cliff. I sat my helmet down and sat down on the cold rock, my feet dangling over the edge. I listened as the waves pushed and the wind whirled around me.

I looked up at the full moon and pulled my knees to my chest.

**Flashback**

"_Isn't it beautiful Jasper?" Dad asked me as we lay in our sleeping bags in the back yard._

_I smiled and looked over at him, "It's magical dad, I didn't know nature could be this pretty." _

"_Nature is a wonderful thing son you just gotta give it a chance." Dad said scrambling out of his sleeping bag and picking me up off the ground and swinging me around. I screamed with joy as he spun me around in circles._

"_Happy 5__th__ Birthday Jazzy," he said kissing my forehead as he came to a stop. A smile lit up my face as I wrapped my arms around his neck. _

"_I love you daddy," I said hugging his neck, as he laughed so hard that his chest shook._

"_I love you too son." _

_Dad sat me on the ground and took off running daring me to catch him. I took off after him running as fast as my shorter legs would carry me. We ran around the yard under the stars laughing and shouting just having fun. We fell into a heap of limbs on top of our sleeping bags._

_I yawned my eyes drooping, "Best birthday ever," I mumbled before going to sleep. _

_I faintly heard my dad saying, "I know son I know."_

**End Flashback**

Tears slid down my cheek as I looked out over the sparkling water. I blinked slowly and let the tears gather on my lashes. Biting my lip I continued to stare up at the sky. Looking at the very stars that my dad and I looked at that night and they were still just as magical. I wiped my cheeks and took in a shaky breath. Licking my dry lips I stood up and grabbed my helmet and made my way back through the brush. I found my bike in the exact spot that I left it parked in. Wheeling it back to the deserted road, I started the engine, put my helmet on and pulled onto the highway going back towards town. The roads remained deserted as I drove the winding roads. I was grateful because I really just need peace and quiet right now. I wanted to forget everything and I had the perfect idea of how to make that happen. A few minutes later I was slowly cruising through town on my way home when I somehow ended up in front a building that I had passed by many times before as I rode through town. I parked my bike in between an old Chevy and what looked like an Audi. Talk about contrasting between models.

I walked up to the door and read the neon sign that said Open 24 hours and pushed open the door hearing the bell ring.

"Welcome to Black Ink," A deep voice rang out from somewhere beside me. I looked around and saw who it belonged to. A tall russet skinned man stood before me, towering over my 6'1 frame. His dark silky hair hung in a low ponytail at the base of his neck. His forearms were adorned with numerous tattoos of various designs. His ears had plugs in them. His face was absolutely stunning; straight white teeth accompanied by snakebites in his chin and an eyebrow piercing. His white shirt hugged his bulging muscles as I looked and saw the tribal design going across his back and chest. Tight blue jeans sat low on his hips.

He cleared his throat, snapping me out of my stupor. I looked away blushing. I couldn't believe I had just openly ogled a man as he stood staring right at me. I mumbled out a sorry and I felt him clap a big hand on my back.

"No worries little dude, I know I'm fucking hot," he said smirking down at me. I looked up at him with a wide-eyed expression.

"I'm Jacob, owner of this fine establishment," he said motioning to entire studio.

"I'm Jasper….Jasper Whitlock," I said looking anywhere but at him because I knew that once I said my last name he would show nothing but pity towards me. When he didn't say anything I looked up to find him staring at me with no pity but admiration.

"Nice to meet you Jay," he said. "Hope you don't mind the nickname all new customers get them when they come in." He walked over to the counter. I smiled as he sent a wink my way.

"It's fine, mostly everybody either calls me Jasper or Jazz or the occasional Jazzy which I hate unless it's my parents," I said as he guffawed. His entire body shook with laughter so careful and full of untainted emotion. It shocked me that he didn't treat me differently or say "My condolences." He treated me like a friend would.

"So what can I do for you Jay?" he asked. I took a deep breath and let it out.

"I want to get some stuff done." I said looking at the many designs on the wall.

"Ok like what?" he asked. I looked down at my hands.

"I want to get my parents initials on my back but I want them to be in the middle of a set of tribal angel wings," I said. "But the only thing is, would it be too much trouble if I designed the tattoo myself? It's gonna be very personal," I said whispering the last part more to myself than to him.

"No problem little dude. I understand you completely," he said smiling. He pulled out a sketchpad and a pencil and I set to work on the design of the ink that would forever be in my skin.

When I was done, Jacob looked over my shoulder and let out a low whistle. I looked down and saw all of the intricate swirls and the dark and light shading of the shadows and black and white tones. The center of the wings held the most detail, with what appeared to be a swirl of lines and shapes to the naked eye; it was a broken heart; each piece dangling off of a thin line and on down a little further, to the bigger part sat a halo with their initials "J & A"

"You have some real talent Jay," he said picking the drawing up off the table. I looked away from him and closed my eyes.

"Thanks Jacob, I paint and draw a lot." I said softly. As if sensing my memories, Jacob spoke up.

"What do you say let's get started," he said clapping my shoulder. I followed Jacob over to his station in the corner admiring the various pieces of abstract artwork on the wall. Taking my seat I pulled my shirt up and off revealing my back to him. I heard the snap of gloves.

"Where do you want it?" he asked.

"On my upper back, between my shoulder blades," I said leaning forward on my elbows.

"Alright," he said rubbing my back down with alcohol. I felt him press the stencil to my back and remove the paper. The familiar sound of the needle buzzing lulled me into an almost dream like state.

After an hour Jacob patted my side.

"Wake up dude, I'm finished," he said taking his gloves off. I looked around and shook my head. He handed me a mirror and I peered at the new ink on my back.

"Wow," I said admiring his work. Somehow he had given the flat picture I had drawn life. It was so real and looked like it didn't belong there but in a photo. "I love it Jacob, thank you so much," I said handing him the mirror back.

"How much do I owe you?" I asked pulling my wallet out of my jeans as he bandaged me up.

"It's on the house little dude," he said wiping his hands on his jeans. I closed my eyes and let out a sigh. I really wasn't in the mood for fucking pity.

I didn't need it.

"Jacob, I don't want your damn pity. Just tell me how much the fucking tattoo costs," I said placing my palms flat on the counter.

"425," he said simply looking at me with an indescribable look. I immediately felt guilt consume me and I knew Jacob was only trying to be nice. I ran a hand through my hair and looked at him.

"Jacob, listen I'm sorry. It's just that these past few days have been horrendous and people are treating me like a fucking child and acting like I need to be constantly watched." I explained looking up at him. He looked back at me with sad eyes and came around the counter, laying a hand on my shoulder.

"I know what you're going through Jasper. My mom died when I was five and my dad has been in coma for the past six months. I know what it feels like to think that everybody looks at you with pity and they wonder when you're finally gonna explode and lash out and believe me that time will come. But you also have to learn how to accept help and love the people around you because they are the only ones that can get you through this," he said patting me on the back and sending me on my way; giving me his card with his number if I ever needed to talk.

I thanked him and walked outside into the cool brisk air. Stuffing my hand in the pockets of my jeans I walked back to my motorcycle taking in the almost deserted streets. The streetlights above my head flickered on and off.

I walked to my bike and grabbed the helmet and slid it over my head wincing when I raised my arms.

"Shit!" I cursed. That fucking hurt!

Oh fuck

How was I gonna hide this from Alec?

I was so screwed.

******I just want to thank my awesome wifey JLL for all her help! **So leave me some love in review form and tell me what you think! To tide you over, I'll let you in on a secret. *whispers* The next chapter is not in Jasper's pov!

**Until next time my lovelies!**

**~LGDIB**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everybody! Long time no see! First off I want to say that I'm in shock over how much buzz this story is getting! The reviews, alerts, and favorites make my day. So thank you! I also want to thank my wifey JLL for beta-ing and for stalking me to make sure I write! LOL I love ya! So enough of my chattering on with what ya'll really want!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this but I do own the entire Deviations Series! (and if you haven't read them...leave it in your review b/c I've converted a lot of people that hadn't before mwahahaha)**

**Warning: If you are easy to cry whenever Jasper's tragedy is mentioned you may want tissues *wink***

**Chapter 5: Relocation**

**Redeem us from our stolen power**

**Insanity is all around us**

**Is this what we deserve**

**Can we break free from chains **

**Of never ending agony**

"**Our Solemn Hour" –Within Temptation **

**Rosalie POV**

**Friday **

"We're leaving for Texas tomorrow. I have already called your principal and gotten things squared away," Mom said her back to me as she washed the dishes from our early dinner.

It had been exactly one day since my mom told me the news that my Aunt Jen and Uncle Adam had been murdered and that the killer was still at large. Who would do such a thing to such nice people? I mean I wasn't extremely close to them but they were still family.

It had also been one day since I found out that my cousin Jasper was going to come back to Forks with us when we left Texas. Since Alec wasn't a blood relative Jasper could either come with us or he would go to the state because he was under the age of 18 but only by a few months. Mom wouldn't let that happen no matter what. I can't say I was completely happy with the idea of having Jasper here seeing as how I haven't seen him in so long and I'm pretty sure things would be really awkward between us. I toyed with the cap of my bottle of water and looked outside into our backyard through the window.

As if sensing what I was thinking about mom spoke up.

"Rose you know that I love you with my soul but Jasper needs us now; he needs family. He doesn't have anybody else to go to that can take care of him sweetie." She said walking over to me and running her fingers through my hair she continued, "I won't put you on the back burner honey but Jasper needs me a little bit more right now, you can understand that can't you?" She asked pleading with me to understand.

In all honesty I felt sorry for Jasper but he couldn't just come here and take my mom away from me, but if something like what happened to him happened to me I would want somebody to lean on too.

"Sure" I said putting the cap back on my bottle and going upstairs to my room. Once I locked the door I flopped on the bed and pulled my Macbook in front of me but I couldn't think of anything that would hold my attention at the moment so I ended up cutting it off. I leaned against the headboard and closed my eyes.

Yesterday at school had been so tiresome. School was about to end in a few weeks but we all had to practice our asses off. And then the topper on my day just had to be when Edwards's dumb ass jock friend attempted to ask me out on a date. That went over well with Alice laughing at me and I was already on edge so I just snapped.

**Flashback**

_I was talking to Alice about the new Louis Vuitton bag I had seen at the mall when a shadow over took the table. _

"_Oh the monogram was absolutely gorgeous and the flowers on the side were perfection-" I stopped mid sentence and looked up._

"_Hey Rosie-"_

"_It's Rosalie to you" I said rolling my eyes at him praying the day would be over soon._

"_Well I was just wondering if you wanted to go see a movie with me on Friday night?" He said looking at with a dimpled grin._

_I looked over to see Alice giggling behind her tiny hand and Edward looking on with a smirk. I sighed and looked at Emmett._

"_Emmett" _

"_Yes" He replied smiling even wider._

"_I wouldn't go out with you if you were the last human being on earth. I have my own stuff to deal with right now and I don't need you trying to ask me out a damn date when all you want or expect to do is get in my pants! Now back the fuck off!" I yelled grabbing my book bag and my gym bag off the floor before walking out of the cafeteria._

**End Flashback**

I looked over at my bags as they sat in the corner by my closet door. Picking at my quilt I pulled my knees to my chest and blew out a puff of air.

I wondered how Jasper was doing and how he was handling all this. I know I hadn't seen him in a while but I hoped that he would be somewhat happy to see me. I knew that things were difficult for him no doubt being made better by the fact that he was gonna have to leave Texas and come to Forks. I couldn't imagine how much he was gonna hate that. Maybe he would look at the bright side of things and realize that he still had some family.

But then would he resent mom and I for taking him away from the one home that he has had for so long?

Would he treat us differently or cold because of what happened?

All these questions ran through my mind as I sat there staring blankly at the wall as the clock ticked, the sound echoing in the quiet room. A knock sounded. I looked up to see my mom peeking her head in. Sitting Indian style on the bed I told her to come in. She walked over to me and sat down on the bed.

"Are you ready for this sweetie?" She asked brushing my hair behind my ears.

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be." I replied.

"Honey, I know this is a lot for you to deal with now but I know downstairs you weren't too happy with the idea of Jasper coming to live with us." She said

"But-"

"No don't try to say you weren't because I know you too well." She said tapping the side of her head.

I looked down at my hands in my lap and sighed again. I seemed to be doing that a lot today for some reason.

I knew mom was right to a degree but that still didn't stop me from wondering how my life was going to change once Jasper got here.

"Can I just be alone for a minute mom? You know to think things over….." I trailed off. A look of understanding passed over her face as she got up and kissed my forehead.

"I love you Rosie" She said before she walked out of the door. I looked at my cell phone and saw that it was already 10 o'clock. Our flight to Texas left at seven in the morning so I probably needed to get some sleep.

The next morning I woke up to complete darkness outside the window and my alarm clock going off. I looked at the clock and saw that it was 4:30 in the morning, God I was so tired. I slung my legs over the side of the bed and put on my fuzzy slippers and made my way into the bathroom. Looking in the mirror I pushed my hair off my face and sighed. I heard mom rummaging around the house possibly getting everything squared away for the trip. Turning the water on I splashed some on my face hoping that it would make me more alert.

Stripping off my clothes I got in the shower and let the hot water relax me. Getting out I wrapped a fuzzy towel around my body and got out my blow dryer.

After I finished drying off and got my hair in some kind of order. I walked out to my closet and grabbed a pair of my Forks High sweat pants and my cheer pullover. Wrapping my hair in a messy bun and forgoing the makeup. I walked downstairs to see what my mother was up to. Walking in the kitchen I saw mom bent over the kitchen counter dressed in a pair of jeans, a black t-shirt with some kind of design on the front with her blonde hair pulled back in a pony tail.

"Morning mom" I said sitting down at the island pulling on my Under Armor tennis shoes.

"Morning Rose" She replied sighing, "How did you sleep?" She asked taking a sip of coffee.

"I slept ok" I replied grabbing my Starbucks thermos out of the cabinet. I undid the top and walked back over to the island and filled it to the brim with the French Roast. Recapping my thermos I brought it to my lips and I instantly relaxed as the warm elixir slid down my throat.

"Well we'll need to leave in twenty minutes in order to make sure that our luggage is checked in and that our tickets are done.

I skimmed my hand over the granite.

"Ok, I'll go get my bags and bring them downstairs" I said turning and running up the stairs. Now that I was fully awake I could function a lot better. I walked in my room and grabbed my suitcase along with my cheer bag. I looked in the duffle to make sure that I had my laptop, charger, cell phone charger, a book to read on the flight and a blanket. Zipping it back up after making sure everything was in place. I slung the bag over my shoulder, grabbed my purse and my suitcase and walked downstairs to the kitchen where mom had her bags sitting by the island.

"Ready" I said looking up. Mom tossed me the keys to the car that we would be leaving at the airport until we got back. Walking out to the three car garage, I noticed that mom had made some room for Jasper's car if he had one. I clicked the key and the lights on mom's Escalade came to life. I popped the trunk and watched as it rose. Letting down the third row of seats I pushed my suitcase in and sat my duffle on top. Just as I was about to close the truck mom walked outside with her suitcase and put everything in the trunk next to mine. I opened the passenger door and put my purse on the front seat as I slid in.

Mom went back in the house and made sure everything was turned off and that our tickets were in her bag. Getting in the driver's seat she handed me my mug; which she had refilled with hot coffee and she started the car as I took out my cell phone and looked at the clock. It was already 5:34 and it was gonna take us ten minutes to get to the airport so we would have enough time to get our baggage checked in and wait for our flight.

I watched the darkened trees as we made the drive to the airport. They passed by us in a blur of images. No other cars were really on the road so it was pretty quiet and peaceful. I looked around as mom pulled the car into the waiting deck. She pulled a decal out and hung it on the rearview mirror. Letting the trunk up we both got out making sure to get everything out of the front of the car and grabbed our suitcases. I didn't have enough room to carry my duffle on my shoulder due to the fact that I had my mug so I strapped it around my suitcase and pulled it after me.

"This is gonna be a long flight honey." Mom said ushering me to the elevator after she had locked the car.

"It shouldn't be that bad mom. I mean we've flown to New York and that was on the other side of the continental US." I said shifting my purse on my shoulder.

"True"

We walked into the airport, went through security, and dropped our luggage at the baggage area. I grabbed my carry on and we walked to the ticket clerk. Handing her our plane tickets we sat down in some of the hard airport chairs near our gate because our flight didn't load for another thirty minutes.

Pulling out my Itouch, I hit shuffle and was delighted somewhat when "Turn Me Round" started playing. I needed something to get over whatever funk I was in. I was startled from my musings by my mom telling me we had to go. I pulled my ear buds out of my ears.

"_Flight 283 to Austin Texas is boarding in Gate 12. Flight 283 to Austin Texas is now boarding at Gate 12" _

"Let's go sweetie. Our plane is boarding." She said grabbing her purse and tickets.

I slowly got up with my duffle on one shoulder and my purse on the other. Walking up to the gate, mom handed me the man our tickets as he ushered us through the gate. I looked at my watch and saw it was already 6:30 in the morning meaning our plane took off in thirty minutes.

Boarding the flight we found our seats and stowed our carryon bags above our heads.

**Edwards POV**

**Saturday**

Sitting in front of the plasma TV in the living room, I flipped through the channels.

_Lame _

_Lame_

_Lame _

_Intriguing but oh it just got lame_

Fuck, this is boring.

I flipped onto the national news station and watched in morbid curiosity as they talked about cases that were sweeping the nation.

I sat back on the couch with my feet propped up on the table. Letting out a sigh I grabbed the bottle of Gatorade sitting next to me. Today was Saturday and I had the whole house to myself. My dad was at work and my mom was who knows where, probably somewhere out with her high class friends. I looked at my watch. It was 12:45 in the afternoon. The day had barely begun and I was already wishing for it to end. Looking at my cell phone I saw that I had a text from Rosalie. I opened it and read it.

_Made it to Austin. Give me a call when you get the chance. Smooches Rosie_

I immediately pulled up her number in my speed dial and waited patiently as the phone rang.

"_Hello"_

"Hey Rosie." I said leaning back on the couch even further.

"_Edward. Wow I just sent you the text less than five minutes ago_." She said chuckling.

"Well I never do anything halfway." I replied smiling. It was nice to hear Rosalie not entirely depressed. "How is everything?" I ask turning the TV down.

"_Well Mom and I met Alec at the airport." _She said. I heard a faint sound of a zipper being jpulled either open or shut.

"Alec?" I said a questioning tone taking over.

"_Oh right you don't know who Alec is." _She said, "_Well Alec was one of my aunt and uncles best friends and he is the one that is looking after Jasper now."_ She finished.

"Oh ok," I said and that's when a question popped in my mind. "Have you seen Jasper since you've been there?" I asked picking at a thread on the couch. For some reason I felt really bad for the guy. I had never even seen him but I know that no person should go through that pain.

"_No I haven't seen him. When Alec came to the airport Jasper wasn't with him."_ She replied.

"Wow so the first day you're going to see him will be the day of the funeral more than likely" I stated

"_Yes,"_ She said before pausing, "_I haven't seen him in so long that I doubt he'll remember me."_ She said chuckling slightly.

"You're not hard to forget Rosalie." I replied.

"_I know"_

I could just imagine the smirk she had on her face right now.

"So when are you coming back? Should I tell Ali that you've decided to stay in Texas?" I said laughing.

I heard her burst out laughing, "_No, I love Texas and I'm a southern girl through and through, but ya'll know that I can't deal with the Texan heat."_ She said letting her accent come out strong and heavy.

I heard her mom in the background.

"You ok? I asked after she didn't say anything.

"_I'm fine, it's just that…."_ She trailed off hesitantly. I immediately sat up in my chair.

"You can talk to me about anything Rose, I'm here for you." I said making sure that she knew that I meant it from my heart.

"_Well"_ She began

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to Rose. It's probably none of my business anyway." I said trying to change the subject.

"_Well It sorta kinda indirectly involves you"_ She replied

To say my attention was peaked would be an understatement of the fucking century.

"Really?" I asked.

"_In a non-defined non-conventional way yeah, well you see I told you and Ali both that mom and I were coming to Texas for the funeral but I left out a…rather large detail."_ She said. _"I guess I should spit it out shouldn't I?"_ She asked.

"If that makes you feel better." I replied anxiously. I was hoping that it wasn't creeping out though my tone.

"_Jasperiscomingtolivewithus."_ She spit out making it sound like one long word.

Confused I asked her to repeat what she just said.

She sighed, _"Jasper is coming to live with us until he graduates high school."_

"Wow, I don't know what to say." I said. I couldn't believe Rose's mom was taking in her nephew, one she hadn't possibly seen in who knows how long. "But wait how does this involve me?" I asked.

"_Well, he's gonna be living with us-"_ She said.

"Ok"

"_Which means he'll be coming to school with us also and it would be really great if he had some friends that he already knows." _She said annoyed.

"No problem Rose, of course I'll get to know him. Hopefully we'll have something in common" I said before I heard Rosalie mutter _'more than you know'. _I continued as if I hadn't heard her. "But why isn't he staying with Alec?" I asked not really knowing what to say.

"_Well mostly because Alec is not technically family."_ She replied, _"So he can't raise himself and in the agreement set up between Jasper's parents and mom, it was settled that if something was to ever happen to both of the parents before the child turned eighteen, they would go with the aunt and uncle no questions asked. It was signed and everything."_

I was about to reply when Rosalie interrupted

"_Hey Eddie, I gotta go. We're going out to dinner."_ She said.

"Alright Rosie, good luck and I love you" I said meaning it.

"_Thanks Eddie, love you too. Give Ali my love and can you tell her I'll call her later."_ She requested._ "Bye"_

"No problem. Bye" I replied pressing the end key.

I got off the couch and walked to the kitchen, opening the big pantry; I grabbed a bag of chips and started to eat. I smiled internally because for some reason my mood had been lifted by just that phone call alone.

I would do anything to help Rosalie and I hoped that Jasper and I could be friends at least for her.

**OH SNAP! Were you expecting that? Did I shock ya? I hope I did lol. Two POV's for the price of one! Edwards already happy about the phone call!**

**So tell me what you think. **

**Do you love it, hate it or do you wish for me to hurry up and update LMAO**

**Until next time lovelies!**

**~LGDIB**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello my lovlelies! I'm back early and with another chapter! **

**I'm just gonna throw this out there. This chapter has a MEGA EPIC TISSUE WARNING! You will more than likely cry because I cried when I wrote it and my wifey JLL cried when she betaed it. So you can't say I didn't warn you!**

**Be sure to check out the A/n at the bottom for some info!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own, nope not all!**

**Chapter 6**

**All of Me**

**These wounds won't seem to heal**

**This pain is just too real**

**There's just too much that time cannot erase**

**I tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone**

**But though you're still with me**

**I've been alone**

"**My Immortal" –Evanescence**

**Jasper POV**

**Sunday**

I awoke to Alec shaking me by the shoulders willing me to wake up from my deep sleep. I opened my eyes slowly as the bright light from the window invaded my eyes letting out a groggy "What is it?"

"Jasper, wake up someone is here to see you," he said.

I fully opened my eyes, rubbing away the blurriness that clouded my vision.

"Who is it?" I asked sitting up in the bed forgetting that there was a tattoo draped across my shoulders. Scooting back towards the headboard, I lay my back against it so Alec wouldn't question why there was a tattoo on my back.

"It's a detective, Jasper and he says that it is urgent that he talks to you. It's about Jen and Adam," he said pulling a random shirt out of my closet for me to put on. As he handed it to me I didn't move.

A detective was here…..to talk to me about my parents.

I gulped.

"Jasper, snap the hell out of it!" he yelled.

Grabbing the shirt from him, I silently got out of bed still shocked about the entire situation. Walking out of my room, I saw the detective standing in the foyer. He was dressed in your average grey suit, his black hair slightly thinning. He turned around from looking at the picture on the wall when he heard our footsteps on the hard wood floor. His dark brown eyes staring at me seeming to soften as I got closer. I ran a hand through my no doubt unruly hair.

"Hello Jasper," he said extending his hand out as I shook it. "I'm Aro Volturi the lead detective on your parent's case," he said looking around, "Is there anywhere where we can talk?" he asked Alec; crossing my arms over my chest I wordlessly followed Alec into the kitchen. Alec was about to leave when I grabbed his arm and pleaded with my eyes for him to stay. He looked at me to make sure that's what I wanted.

"Stay," I whispered begging "Please?"

Alec took the chair beside me as Aro took the one in front of us. I was starting to feel sick to my stomach. An unexplainable feeling was taking over my chest almost as if it was trying to choke me from the inside out. It chilled me to the core.

Alec immediately asked if the detective would like something to drink. He declined but I readily said yeah. I needed liquid courage right now. Alec came back a few minutes later carrying two cups of coffee. The warm liquid flowed down my throat as I greedily drank it.

"Jasper I'm here today to let you know that we have a lead into who might have murdered your parents," he said clasping his hands in front of him on the table. I'm pretty sure shock overtook my face. My breath caught in my throat as Alec rubbed soothing circles across my shoulder blades. As if sensing what I wanted to know, Alec spoke up.

"Do you know who this person is or what their motives were?" he asked leaning forward.

"Yes after doing an extensive comb of the crime scene, we found two sets of finger prints on the broken family portrait. We believe at some point the perp took off their gloves and touched the glass. Thinking that their fingerprints were gone, they paid no mind."

The only word that stuck out to me was when he said _'they'_

"Wait so you're saying that more than one person killed Jenn and Adam?" Alec asked taking the words out of my mouth.

"Precisely," Aro replied before he looked down. I knew there was something that he wasn't telling me.

"Detective, what aren't you telling me?" I asked suddenly wary.

"There was also some other DNA at the scene and we didn't discover the extensive bruising until they had fully set into rigor and this wasn't discovered until the autopsy was performed."

"What?" I asked again, "Please just tell me." I begged and as soon as he opened his mouth I wished I hadn't asked. I ran from the table to the hall bathroom and lost what little food was on my stomach. I fell back on the floor as I heard a loud "Nooo!" from Alec. I threw my hands over my face and rocked back and forth on the floor turning myself into a little ball. I grew sicker to my stomach as I replayed the detective's words over and over again.

"_They found some tears in your mother and father's private areas. Jasper I'm sorry to have to tell you this but it seems that your parents were brutally beaten and raped before being killed." _

I let out an anguished sob and clutched at my hair.

No

No

NO!

I heard a knock at the door and I looked up through tear stained eyes and saw Alec looking down at me. He slowly sat down next to me and gathered me in his arms as another round of sobs racked my body.

"Who would do that to them, Alec?" I begged willing him to give me an answer.

He just shook his head, "I don't know darlin. Some sick fucker," he replied. I held onto him for dear life. He was the only thing anchoring me from not losing my mind completely.

**Monday**

"Jasper are you ready?" Alec asked peeking around the bedroom door. I looked up from my tie and looked at the door giving a mumbled 'Yeah' I wasn't ready for this at all. My heart was shattering a little more every minute. Thinking back to yesterday, I closed my eyes as the words replayed over and over in my mind.

"Alright Jasper, meet me in the living room when you are done ok," he requested looking at me sadly.

Looking at him I said, "Sure, I'll be out in a few minutes."

Today was the day I was going to say my final goodbye to my parents.

Their funerals were today.

I turned around and grabbed my suit jacket off the back of the chair and pulled it on. Sliding my arms through the soft sleeves I looked in the mirror.

_**Flashback**_

"_Oh my god, I can't believe my baby is going to the fundraiser with me, his first ever one." Mom gushed taking out her camera and taking pictures._

_Shielding my face from the bright light I let out an annoyed "Mooooommm"_

_She just looked at me and smiled, "You just look so cute sweetie. You're gonna have so much fun tonight." She said putting her earrings on._

_Tonight was the Mother/Son dance at the hospital and of course me being my mom's only son I said I would go. God the things sixteen year olds agree to. Mom had just finished with my tie and was looking at her hair in the mirror. I walked behind her as she shot me a smile. _

"_You look really pretty Mom," I said picking with my hair._

_She swatted my hands away and looked at me with a dimpled smile._

"_You look handsome yourself Jasper. I do hope you try to have fun tonight because Peter will be there with his mom also," she said humming._

_I choked, "P-p-peter is going to be there?" I asked I couldn't help but start laughing._

_Mom whirled around, "Yes didn't he tell you?" she asked._

_Snickering I answered, "No."_

_She shrugged._

"_Oh well."_

"_Oh well indeed," I replied. _

_**End Flashback**_

I shook my head at the memory.

Making sure my grey suit was straight I walked over to the dresser and grabbed my cell phone putting it on silent and in my pocket. I walked out of the bedroom and cut the lights off. Walking into the living room I saw Alec sitting on the sofa looking absently at the TV.

"I'm ready," I whispered as his head whipped around to look at me. His eyes looked so dull and lifeless and it looked like he had been crying. I probably was a mirror image of him right now. He got up off the couch and pulled me into a hug and we walked out of the house towards the black town car together. Once I got in the trip to the church was a blur. I just stared out the window at the trees as they passed by not feeling anything. Because I knew the minute I let the pain consume me, I would refuse to admit the inevitable. Pulling up to the church I walked up the stairs to the inside, bypassing all the people that were parting so I could get inside. My entire mind and body were numb but nothing could prepare me for what I saw when I walked through the big doors.

Rows and rows of people were sitting down, some holding tissues to their faces and others crying into their loved ones side. I saw many of my mom's colleagues from the hospital and also some of my dad's. But the one thing that had me swaying slightly from where I stood was the big blown up picture of my parents from our family portrait. It was one of the special ones that they had taken together. Dad was sitting on the ground in a white shirt and dark pants while mom sat on the bench in front of a koi pond with a silky olive green dress on. Her arms were around dads' neck as they both looked at each other as if the camera wasn't there. Her hand held onto his, showing off the new wedding band that he had bought her for their anniversary. I let my eyes wander until they fell on the two matching caskets.

I let out a shaky breath as Alec walked me down the aisle, drawing me closer and closer to their open caskets. I could faintly make out that the room had quieted considerably as people began to notice me.

I paused as Alec wrapped his arm around my waist willing me to draw in some of his strength. I wiped my eyes briefly as I walked forward to dads casket. I looked down at him and smiled slightly.

He looked so peaceful, just like he was asleep. He was wearing a black suit with a burgundy tie. I imagine any other time dad would have been pissed to have such a combination because he hated that color.

"I love you dad," I whispered as I touched his arm.

I walked to the next casket which held my mom. She looked so beautiful. Her dark blonde hair framed her face in a cascade of loose curls. She looked every bit like an angel with her white dress. I laid my hand on top of hers.

It was cold.

She no longer held the warmth that I had grown accustomed too.

She was really gone.

They were really gone.

"I love you mom," I whispered as Alec pulled me to my seat. The pastor closed the caskets and I watched as the funeral service went underway. Memories were shared from my parents' friends that had some crying and some laughing.

I knew that my time to take the stage so to speak was coming near. I would soon have to stand in front of everybody and tell what my parents meant to me.

"At this time, Adam and Jennifer's only son Jasper would like to say a few words," the pastor said gesturing towards me. I froze in my seat. Alec squeezed one of my hands as Peter squeezed the other and I instantly felt a little better. Standing up I walked to the podium. Pulling out folded sheet of paper from my coat pocket I began.

Clearing my throat to choke back the tears, I looked down at the pieces of paper that lay in my hand. My hands shook as I unfolded the paper. I looked up and back down and fiddled with it before I spoke.

"I just want to thank everybody that came today to show their last respects to my par-"I started before my voice broke, "my parents. I know that they would be blessed that so many of their friends and family came to the service." I looked up to see Alec staring at me with red eyes.

I cleared my throat again and rocked from one foot to the other, gripping the side of the podium, I began, "I was asked today to give a little speech about my parents but I can't."

I heard a collective gasp from the audience.

I paused as I glanced at the shiny black coffins and the pictures of my parents together smiling.

"Because I can't tell you how wonderful my parents were in just a few words. That would do them an injustice. My father was a man that was kind and generous. He loved us with such joy and pride that it lit up his face every time we were together. There was never a time that I could not talk to him or that he would not offer advice asked for or not." I wiped my eyes.

" Some of you may not have known my father the way that I did, but for those who did not get to see this side of him missed out on knowing a great man. A man that made sure that his family was taken care of even if it meant he had to sacrifice something important to him." I said wiping tears from my cheeks. I cleared my throat again and continued.

"My mother was one of the most amazing people I have ever had the pleasure to meet and will probably ever meet. She spent her life caring for others and never put herself before others. She would often go out of her way to reach those who were in need. She was also often a counselor when the times called for it. I knew I could come to her no matter what the reason or circumstance. I loved her with all my heart and I will truly miss her." I walked off the platform and laid one hand on each of their caskets as tears ran freely down my face and I struggled to hold myself together before I broke down.

"Separate they were incredible but together they were spectacular. Caring, kind, loving, playful, and youthful and I will cherish every memory I had the joy of making with them. Everything from the dances to the camping trips to the family vacations." I leaned down and pressed a kiss to the top of each of the shiny black caskets and whispered not caring if anybody heard me or not. This was for them.

I slowly recited the first verse that came to mind lowly, "Halo, blinding wall between us. Melt away and leave us alone again. The humming, haunted somewhere out there. I believe our love can see us through in death. You're not alone, no matter what they told you, you're not alone. I'll be right beside you forevermore." I stood straight up as Alec came up behind me and put an arm around my shoulder as the sobs racked my body and I saw nothing but blurry images. I clung to him as if my life depended on it. He was the only thing that was stopping me from completely shattering.

"Until we meet again," I whispered between sobs.

I sat back down leaning on Peter's shoulder as the funeral finished. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and whispered soothing words in my ear. But all too soon I was watching their caskets be lifted and walked out of the church.

The ride to the cemetery was spent in silence. The only real sound being when I either let out a shaky breath or Alec let out the occasional sob.

I stared out the window much like I had done when we were on our way to the church.

I didn't want to feel.

I wanted to crawl in a whole and never come out.

My body couldn't take any more. After hearing how my parents died and seeing their happy, smiling faces I couldn't bear to think of somebody violating them like that. It made the bile rise up in my throat as I choked it back down. I prayed that after yesterday the detective had gotten a little more headway into who was responsible for their deaths. I welcomed that little sliver of hope.

The car came to an abrupt stop and I slowly got out, closing in on myself. Setting a few steps from the driving path were two tents side by side. On each elevated mini stage sat a casket.

I shielded my eyes from the sun. I wished it would just go away nothing was at all happy and joyous about this day. I walked forward and noticed they had chairs lined up in front of both the white tents. A seat for Alec and I but there was also two more chairs. Who were they for?

Just as I was about to ask Alec a blonde haired woman came up to me and pulled me into her arms; tears streaming down her face good thing she had invested in a good water proof mascara.

"Oh Jasper," she said in my ear. I just stood there stiff not knowing what to do. Who was this woman?

My arms were trapped as my eyes locked with another blonde haired girl. She looked to be my age and she was staring at me with rampant interest. I gently peeled the unknown woman off me and said "Excuse me" I walked over to Alec and sat down as Peter stood behind me laying a hand on my shoulder, the comfort being much needed.

I looked out of the corner of my eye and saw the blonde girl staring at me again. This time her eyes weren't sympathetic, they were slightly saddened.

She turned her head when she saw I was looking at her. I turned forward not really caring who or what the hell these two blonde women wanted. The pastor began the final service and asked us all to bow our head in prayer. I closed my eyes and bowed my head.

But as I tried to clear my head all I could think about were those two women. I mean I'm pretty sure they were at the funeral and come to think of it, they were sitting in the row behind mine. That meant that they were family. The only people that were allowed to sit there were Alec, me, and Peter with his family.

I opened my eyes slowly as we were told to say our last respects.

The unknown women walked up to both the caskets and laid a white rose on top, whispered a few words and then walked off. I got up next after I made sure they were out of sight. Laying my own rose on top of their caskets, I said a few whispered words and wiped my tears. I walked back and sat down and watched person after person come by and lay a rose or some kind of flower down before saying a few whispered words and walking off.

I watched as they began to lower the caskets into the ground and I watched them disappear out of sight.

_Goodbye_.

**I just want to first off say that this chapter is really special and personal to me because I based all of Jasper's emotions during the funeral off of how I felt when my grandmother died a little over ten years ago. All the pain and hurt is very real. I had to go back to a time that I prefer to keep locked away b/c it hurts too much to go through it again. But it had to be done. So hopefully I won't have to write something like that for a while.**

**But onto a happier note well somewhat still depressing but with a sliver of happy, this chapter and the next chapter are the only ones that need major epic tissue warnings. Then hopefully it'll get a little more cheerful. **

**I just also wanted to say that I am absolutely blown away by the response that this story is getting. I love reading the reviews especially but I also like seeing all the favorites and alerts. Ya'll are the best readers ever!**

**So let me know what you think. Did I make you a emotional wreck? Have you cried all your tears for the day?**

**Until next time!**

**~LGDIB**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey Everybody! Sorry this is so late but with Orientation for my sophomore year at college over with, I should have some more time on my hands to write until I start back to work after Thanksgiving. But enough of my RL drama lol. I was instructed to give a major tissue warning so here goes,**

**Warning: A big box of tissues and a box of chocolates from Cosco may be needed for this chapter depending on how you look at it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own...**

**Chapter 7: I Still Will Remain**

**Well, if you close your eyes**

**And just imagine everything's alright**

**But do not hide your tears**

**Cause they were sent to wash away those years**

**Maybe we can away those years**

**I hope that you can wash away those years**

"**Wash Away Those Years" ~Creed**

**Tuesday **

**Jasper's POV**

After the funeral yesterday, I had pretty much stayed to myself for the vast majority of the rest of the night, only leaving the room to eat or go to the bathroom. I know that Alec was having a hard time dealing with my mood swings but some things just could not be changed or altered. These were my feelings. My feelings of anger, betrayal, sorrow, and pity had almost consumed me.

Anger towards whoever thought to bring the knife with them to my house to not only beat my parents but to rape and stab them.

Betrayal for letting them down; the police were still waiting for the results to come back on the DNA they found on their bodies.

Sorrow, for not knowing my way; I didn't know what to do now.

And pity for Alec, for having the child of his two best friends pretty much thrust into his life. Finally deciding that it was probably time for me to get out of the bed, I walked to the dresser, grabbed a pair of boxers, and walked to the bathroom to take my shower. I walked out of the bathroom twenty minutes later in my boxers. I walked to my closet while toweling my hair and tried to decide what to wear to the reading of the will. I grabbed a pair of blue jeans and a black polo, deciding that I should at least dress up somewhat.

I flopped back on the bed and stared at the ceiling.

After today, I didn't know what I was going to do with my life. I guess I would go back to school for my senior year, then go to college and make a life for myself, but who would be there for me to talk to? Who would look after me and be there for me when I was having problems over deciding what major to pursue or what college to even go to?

All I wanted was to make my parents proud.

**Flashback**

_I was in my room pacing a hole in the floor. This was gonna end in a disaster. I wouldn't be surprised if my parents wanted nothing to do with me after hearing what I had to tell them. _

_I had to tell them now before I lost my nerve._

_I nodded my head, took a deep breath, and walked out of my room to their room down the hall. I faintly heard the tv playing behind their closed door. I knocked, chewing on my lip to give myself some courage. _

_Okay. I could do this._

_I could do this._

_I could do this._

_"Come in," Dad said._

_I couldn't do this._

_Maybe I should wait._

_"Jasper, we know it's you because you are the only other person in this house. So, no point in trying to say a ghost did it," Mom said._

_I took a deep breath and pushed open the door. Mom and dad were sitting in bed together with papers scattered all around them._

_"Mom, Dad," I said timidly. Mom looked up from her medical journal and dad looked up at me over his glasses while cutting the tv down._

_"Yes, Jasper," he said._

_"I….umm….I need to t-talk to you," I stated quietly._

_Mom slowly closed her book and motioned for me to come sit._  
_I shook my head no._

_"What's wrong, son?" Dad asked curiously._

_I chewed on my lip some more, to the point that I could taste the bitter taste of blood._

_"Is it girl troubles?" Mom asked. "Do we need to have the __**talk**__?" She flipped to the back of her medical journals to get ready to show me the diagrams._

_My eyes widened. "No, NO, NO, please no! It's not about me having sex! God!" I said, blushing ten shades of red._

_"Then what's this about, Jasper, and be honest with us. Whatever it is, we can help you through it," Dad said._

_I wrung the bottom of my sleep shirt between my fingers. Might as well rip the bandage off._

_"Mom, Dad," I said, taking a deep breath. "I-I-I'm g-gay," I said quietly and my eyes were immediately on the floor, too afraid to meet their ashamed, disgusted faces._

_I don't know how long I stood there before someone spoke, but you could hear a pin drop with this silence._

_My voice shook as I uttered the words that would hurt me more than anything to say. "P-please just let me stay the night and I'll be out t-tomorrow. I'll go somewhere and you'll n-n-never have to see me again," I said as the tears threatened to spill._

_"Oh god, Adam," Mom said. I thought she was about to start in on me but instead, I felt her arms wrap around me. She placed her finger under my chin and made me look in her eyes. "Honey, you will do no such thing and you're staying right here," She said, and pulled me back to their bed which at some point had been cleared of the paper work. She pulled me to sit in between then._

_Dad had yet to say anything._

_"Dad, please don't hate me, please," I begged, turning to look at him. He looked at me as if I was crazy._

_"Dad, please say somethi-" _

_He pulled me into a hug. "Jasper, I could never hate you. I could care less who you date as long as he makes you happy. But just so you know, I'll still be the protective father that I'll always be. There's a reason I have a hunting and gun license," Dad said, chuckling._

_Mom and I started laughing with him. _

_They both pulled me into a hug and told me how much they loved me and that they were glad that I came to them with this instead of holding it inside._  
_I felt so much better. I don't know why I was so nervous before. My parents would love me, regardless of my sexual preferences._

**End Flashback**

A knock on the door brought me from my thoughts.

"Come in!" I yelled, not bothering to sit up.

"Hey Jasper, are you ready for the will reading today?" Alec asked, sitting beside me on the bed. I shrugged my shoulders and propped myself up on my elbows.

"I'm not too keen on going, but I guess I'll have to do it," I said, sighing.  
Alec patted my leg. "Just remember that no matter what happens today, it'll all work out for the best," he said, giving me a weak smile. A smile that held sadness.

"You don't have to go, Alec," I blurted out. He looked at me and shook his head.

"Thanks Jasper, but I want to be there for you. I'm your support system. We're there for each other," he said, smiling a little bit wider. "You ready to go?" He asked, getting off the bed.

"Yeah, let's go," I said, grabbing my cell and wallet.

Walking out of the room, I let my mind wander towards all the things I would be told today and I couldn't help the sadness that seemed to descend upon my shoulders.

We walked outside as the Texas heat beat down on our heads. Getting in Alec's car, we headed downtown towards my dad's law firm; it was gonna be a bittersweet experience. I pulled my cell phone out and browsed the internet to try to get my mind off the fact that I would be going to the place my dad developed his career and made a name for himself all across the U.S. I hadn't been there since last month, but maybe I would be able to have some closure. I might even feel closer to my dad.

Pulling up outside the four story building, I looked up and saw dad's name in big letters. _"Whitlock McCarty"_ I opened the door and waited on Alec as we walked inside. Alec went to the reception desk and asked Renee where the will reading was being held. She got up from behind the desk, came and gave me tight hug, and led us down the hallway, past my fathers office. I stopped in front of his door and ran my fingers over the brass plate that read _._

I gave a small smile.

"Jazz," Alec whispered at me and motioned for me to come in the room. I walked in the dark paneled room and took in the six chairs, the long table, the tv, and the dvd player.

I took a seat next to Alec as we both looked around, letting the room take us in. Not fifteen minutes later, a short man with a balding head in a dark blue suit came in. He was carrying a old worn briefcase in his right hand. He immediately noticed both of us and we stood to shake his hand.

"Hi, I'm J. Jenks, your parents' appointed attorney," he said, shaking both our hands.

"I'm Alec Middleton and this is Adam and Jen's son, Jasper," Alec said as I nodded.

"Nice to meet both of you. We will get this meeting underway as soon as Ms. Hale and her daughter get here," Mr. Jenks said, pulling papers out of his briefcase, along with a VHS tape.

"Wait. Ms. Hale? Who's that?" I asked, looking at Jenks, confused.

"Oh, well Mr. Whitlock, this will all be sorted out in a few minutes," Jenks said, sitting back in his chair.

I took a deep breath just as the door to the room opened.

"Ms. Hale, hello," Jenks said, getting up and shaking the woman's hand. I turned around and I instantly recognized her from the funeral. She was the woman that came up and hugged me. Looking behind her, I saw who I could only assume was her daughter.

"Hi, Mr. Jenks. Please call me Charlotte, and this is my daughter, Rosalie," she said, pointing to her daughter.

Rosalie?

That name sounded so familiar.

Wait!

Rosalie Hale. This was my cousin who I had seen when I was a child. I didn't remember that much about her, but she had really grown up since our childhood.

"Please have a seat and we can get this underway," Jenks said as Charlotte sat down opposite myself and Alec.  
"Alright. First, we will watch the will that Mrs. and Mr. Whitlock have recorded for you all," he said, putting the DVD in the player. He pulled his rectangular glasses up on his nose and pressed play.

I smiled and wiped a tear away as mom and dad sat on the screen. I bit my lip as they began talking.

"Hi Jasper, Alec, Charlotte, Rosalie, and Mr. Jenks," Mom said, smiling, as she held dads hand. They both looked at the camera.

"If you are watching this, then that means that Jen and I are no longer with you in the physical sense. This means we've passed on and I know it hurts but ya'll have to be strong for each other. Jasper, I am so sorry that I won't be there for you when you make all these big decisions but know that you will forever be in your mom's and my heart," he said, wiping his eyes.  
"We love you, Jazzy," they both said at the same time.

I put my hand up to my mouth to stop myself from breaking down as I felt Alec putting his hand on my shoulder. I looked over and saw Charlotte wiping her eyes.

"We would like to talk to Alec," Dad said. "Alec, you have been the best friend anybody could ask for. You were there with us through Jen's pregnancy and Jasper's birth. You were somebody that not only myself but also our family could confide in. So to you Alec, we leave the deeds to the law firm and hope that you continue to keep it open and we also leave you our New York City condo," Dad said, smiling.

"Oh god!" Alec said. "I couldn't take that."

I turned to Alec, smiled softly, and sniffled, "It's what my parents wanted you to have. Please take it," I whispered.

He nodded his head numerous times before the tape continued.

"Now to Jasper and Charlotte, the rest will go as follows," Mom said. "Our Austin home, any cars that we may own, the private jet, and our insurance policy worth 10 million dollars will go to our wonderful son Jasper, along with a trust fund valued at 5 million dollars," Mom finished, sighing.

"Jasper, we know that you'll be responsible with the money and that's why we left our entire estate to you. We know that you'll put back money for college and that you'll put the rest of the money to good use. The only thing that we ask of you is that you come to Texas, whenever you feel like it, of course, over school breaks and come visit us. Because no matter where you are or what you're doing, we'll be watching over you. Our bodies may be here in Austin but our souls will forever be in your heart," Mom said, wiping her eyes.

"Charlotte, we are leaving you the most precious thing of all. We ar-" Mom said, taking a deep breath and wiping her eyes as dad held her. She let out a shuddering breath. "We are entrusting you to take care of our Jasper. We are leaving him in your custody."

I froze.

"Jasper means the world to both of us and no amount could ever be put on him. So, it's to you that we sign over the adoption of our beautiful boy. We know that you'll treat him right and you'll look after him, no matter what. So, please keep Jasper safe and take care of him for us," My mom said, crying.

"Show him how to be a wonderful young man and how to make the most of life, because we sure have. We got to see you growing up and we know that you'll become a wonderful man. We know that you'll find somebody to love you and treat you right. That young man will be really special but don't let just anybody hold your heart, honey. If one day you meet this special man and marry, just remember that we are smiling down on you, watching over you, protecting you, and when nobody else is around, know that you can always talk to us. Whenever you feel the gentle caress of the wind on your face, know that it's my hand running down your cheek telling you how much I love you and watching that beautiful blush spread across your face," Mom said, smiling.

"And when you look up at the stars at night, know that I'm right beside you showing you their beauty, son, just like on our camping trip. Look for the brightest two and know we are together, shining bright," Dad said, sniffling. "But son, don't let our death bring you down. Don't forget about us but don't let sadness consume you. Know that we are in a better place."

"So this is our will and we hope that ya'll will continue to live your lives even though we aren't there with you. Keep us in your hearts. We love you all so much," Mom said, holding dads hand and smiling.

"I love you, son," Dad said, waving.

"I love you, Jazzy," Mom said, holding what looked like the locket that dad gave her when I was born between her fingers.

"Goodbye," they said together, blowing us a kiss and hugging each other with a big smile on their faces as the screen went black.

I sat in my seat, stunned.

I just stared ahead as Jenks talked.

I stared as Rosalie's mom signed the paper work.

I stared as Alec shook Jenks's hand.

I stared as he led me outside and into the car.

I was motionless as I walked in his house.

How could they do this to me?

How could they send me to live with Charlotte like I was a fucking toy that could be passed between people and controlled.

Why couldn't I stay with Alec, in Texas, where I knew people and had a great quiet life?

I walked in my room as Alec walked behind me.

"Jazz," he said, his voice worried.

"Yeah?" I replied in a monotone voice. It sounded nothing like me.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" He asked, laying a hand on my shoulder. I slowly turned and looked at him. As I stared into his eyes, I could just imagine what he was seeing. Dull, lifeless green eyes with a complete look of sadness and heartache melted into the green irises. They say the eyes are the window to the soul. Well, at this moment, my soul was dead...a hollow shell that couldn't be filled with just anything.

The one place I called home was being taken away from me. It wasn't fair.

I was angry and when Alec squeezed my shoulder, I snapped.

"Don't you fucking touch me!" I yelled angrily, yanking his hand from me like it was burning.

"Jas-"

"DON'T!" I said, taking in the shocked look on his face. I pointed at him. "Don't you even try to say that everything will work out because it won't! You're not the one that has to leave their home to go live with some bitch who thinks she can walk in and take my parents' place! I don't give a fuck what the will said, "I seethed.

Alec opened his mouth.

"I'm. Not. Leaving." I said, stating each word so he understood. I turned on my heel and walked in my bedroom, slamming the door and locking it. I threw everything on the bed, including myself.

I threw my arm over my face in frustration and pulled at my hair.

Why would mom and dad do this to me?

What possessed them to send me to some stranger that I hadn't seen since I was a child and I barely remembered it?

I wasn't gonna leave and I don't give a fuck what the will says. Charlotte can't make me leave.

I didn't leave my room. I felt more content in my room because at least, in here, I didn't have to deal with reality.

I don't know how much time passed as I laid back on my bed, staring at the inner crook of my elbow, but I finally heard soft tapping on my window.

I ignored it but then I heard it again.

I got up and pulled the curtain back. Standing outside my window in a hoodie and sweats was Peter.

I sighed, letting the window up. He was just what I needed.

Peter climbed in and his tennis shoes made a soft thump on the carpet.

I shook my head at him.

"Are you trying out to be the new James Bond or something? Because last time I checked, there was something made of wood with a bell called a front door," I said, looking at him.

"Well, the lights were off in the front so I just assumed that your lazy ass would be awake and if you weren't, then oh well," Peter said, taking his hoodie off and sitting on my bed as I closed the window and pulled the curtains back down. Alec must have left while I holed myself up in this room.

Sitting down next to him, I couldn't help but think of the irony. "You do realize that if the neighbors saw you, they saw you sneaking into a guy's window," I stated matter of factly.

He just shrugged his shoulders and looked at me.

"So, not to be mean Jazz, but what happened today? I've been calling you all afternoon and you haven't answered and since I'm talking to you now, I know you aren't dead, so what's the deal?" He said, leaning forward so that his elbows rested on his knees.

I turned my back to him and walked over to the window, running my fingers over the leather bound bracelet on my wrist. I stared out the window, watching the shadows as they danced outside.

In a low voice, I replied, "The will reading wasn't what I expected." I heard Peter take in a sharp breath.

"What do you mean? Jazz, you know you can talk to me," he said. I turned towards him and went and sat on the floor beside his legs. With my back against the foot of the bed, I told him all that happened today. I told him about the video, the tears that were shed, but I left out the fact that my parents had left me money. I even told him that some Aunt that I hadn't seen since I was a child was actually gonna be adopting me.

"Wow, dude. So what does all that mean? I mean, this Charlotte person is gonna move down here and take care of you or something?" He asked, looking at me and shaking his head.

"Not exactly," I said, hitting my head against the mattress.

Peter looked down at me. "What do you mean, not exactly? It's not like your parents would force you to go with her to-"

"Forks," I said flatly.

"Yeah, Forks, which by the way, that is the lamest name ever. But it's not like they would make you go," he finished.

I looked at my hands and began to pick at my thumbnail. "That's what I thought, too," I said softly.

"No, you don't mean-"

"I do. I have to leave Texas," I said, leaning back and closing my eyes.

I felt Peter slide off the bed and sit next to me on the floor. He put an arm around my shoulder and pulled me close to him so that my head was resting on his shoulder.

"There's got to be something that you can do….hell, Alec for that matter. Why can't he adopt you so that you won't have to start over and move?" He asked, running his fingers through my hair in an effort to show me that he was there if I needed a shoulder to cry on.

I chuckled darkly. "I didn't exactly see or hear him pleading with the guy to overturn the will. He's probably too glad to ship me off after my parents left him a fucking condo," I said, staring ahead.

"Jazz, that's not exactly fair!" He yelled. "Alec has been here for you through everything and for you to say that is pretty shitty," he said, looking at me with fiery eyes. I felt a pang of guilt as I looked down, ashamed.

"You're right, but why didn't he fight for me to stay here?" I asked.

"Maybe he couldn't. You said it yourself the will said you had to go with this Charlotte," he whispered.

I stood and began to pace the floor angrily. I clenched my fists by my side, ready to just hit something.

"Why the hell would they send me to her? Why send me to the middle of the outer end of buttfuck destination nowhere?" I said.

I heard Peter snicker, "Always with the gay jokes," he muttered. I turned and glared at him.

He held up his hands in surrender and soon his face broke out in a wide grin and I could feel my anger leaving as a smile overtook my face and I started laughing. I was laughing for the first time in days. I sat down beside Peter, still laughing.

"Where did you get that line from anyway? A bad porno?" He said between giggles. I shoulder bumped him and rolled my eyes.

"No, I got it from the muscle mag under your bed," I stated calmly before I broke out in a smile as I took in his bug eyed expression.

I put my arm around his shoulder and brought him in for a side hug. "Man, I'm gonna miss times like this," I said, sighing.

"We still have some time to hang out and shit," Peter replied, jabbing my side with his elbow.

"I know, dude, but it's gonna suck not seeing you around, though," I said sadly.

"It doesn't matter how many states separate us. We'll still be best friends and I'll always be there for you whenever you need me," he said, nodding his head.

I looked over at him and smiled.

Maybe life wouldn't suck so much after all.

Maybe I could make something of the time that I had left in Texas.

**So we are getting closer and closer to Jasper and Edward meeting! So exciting! I just want to thank Mrs. Agget for beta-ing this chapter so quick! You're made of win bb! ****So tell me what you think and all that Jazz. I also want to say again that I am blown away by the response this story is getting and how it's brining out so many emotions in people. I'm glad to I am able to do that! **

**All so, if you want to read a twisted Halloween Fic that I wrote, be sure to check out When Midnight Comes on my profile! Apprently it's a mind fuck of epic proportions lol! Well enough of my babbling!**

**Until next time,**

**~LGDIB**


	8. AN please read!

*peeps from behind rock and waves*

I know it's been forever and day since I updated but I'm gonna try to get back on a regular schedule now that school is out for the summer.

But to let ya'll in on what's been going on the past few months. I started a new university which was hard because I came from a private, small college to public college with over 20,000 students. So it was a bit of culture shock to say the least. I also left a lot of my friends but made some great new ones also.

I also published my first medical paper. So that was about 8 months of intensive research and stress but it was a lot of fun and apparently I'm the first undergraduate to have a published medical paper.

I also hurt my shoulder and nerves really badly to the point that I couldn't even use my laptop because it caused me so much pain.

And then on top of that there has been a lot of death within my family this year alone. My aunt who i was just getting really close to died in February. I don't know how many of my readers live in the US or heard about the storms that racked the southern part of the United States on April 27. But Alabama got hit really hard and the storm killed so many people and one of those people was my sister in law. She died protecting her children from 6 trees that fell on her home. I still haven't fully accepted it because I can't even look at the obituaries without tearing up and missing my family. So I've been going through a lot these past 8 months or so.

But I know some of ya'll want to know what's going on with the story also. I haven't given up on this story so I'm gonna try to update as regularly as possible starting with this week. A new chapter should be up soon. But I can't make promises for weekly updates because I have to fit writing in between work, physical therapy and school. But short chapters would be better than nothing I suppose lol.

So thanks everybody for sticking with me and I'll see ya'll next chapter! :D

XOXO,

Angie


	9. Chapter 8

**Hey everybody! Well I know it's been a while and if your curious the previous chapter explains a lot of what has been going on. So for all my old and new readers, here's a new chapter! It's not as depressing as the previous chapter hopefully! **

**I also want to thank everybody that has reviewed and sent me messages, ya'll are awesome! This chapter is unbetaed so all mistakes are mine and the computers lol.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, I only own a new iMac with dictation software that wrote this chapter :D**

**Chapter 8: Fear**

**I want to break out**

**I found a way out**

**I don't believe that it's gonna be this way**

**The worst is the waiting in this room I'm suffocating**

**Feel your presence feeling up my lungs with oxygen**

**I take you in**

**I die**

**Rebirth**

"**Rebirthing" -Skillet**

**Jasper's POV**

After chilling with Peter for a few more hours, I finally told him that he should get home and try to rest. He was reluctant to leave, probably afraid that I was gonna go postal and kill everyone within a three block radius. I honestly couldn't blame him for being afraid to leave me alone. I had went from being depressed and crying to angry to sad then back to angry then laughing. I was every psychiatrists dream patient. They could get off on hours of one of my moods alone.

Damn I'm turning into a wimp. After escorting Peter out of the front door this time instead of the bedroom window, I went back to my room and flopped down on my back on the bed and just stared at the ceiling.

**Flashback **

_I sat down across from my dad on the couch._

_Hey Dad" I asked averting my eyes so he couldn't tell that I was about to ask him for something._

_He looked at me over the paper, his glasses perched on his nose._

"_Is there anyway that I can borrow-" I started._

"_Wait a minute. You're not about to ask me what I think you are about to ask me are you?" He asked turning to stare at me._

_I fidgeted in my seat._

"_I-I-I w-w-was j-just g-gonna ask if I c-c-c-could b-borrow you're car s-s-s-so that I c-c-could go and hang out with Pe-peter." I said stuttering through the entire sentence._

_What the fuck?_

_I never stuttered when I asked for something before._

_Dad just looked at me as if telling me to give him one good reason why I should use his car._

_I cleared my throat._

"_Well, I've had my license for the past 2 weeks and I still don't have a car and I did pass my test with flying colors-"I said before dad interrupted me yet again._

_He reach in his pocket and pulled out the keys to his Mercedes and dangled the black and chrome key in front of my face._

"_I trust you Jazz, but you put one scratch on my baby and I will ground you until there are no more life forms on this planet. Are we clear?" He said looking at me sternly._

_I gulped._

"_Crystal." I replied as he dropped the keys in my hand and jumped up and hugged him._

I blew out a puff of air as I heard the front door open slowly and close. Footsteps made their way closer as boots hit the hardwood floor with a resounding_'smack'. _

The footsteps walked past my door and I heard Alec sigh. He must have needed some fresh air from the grief I gave him earlier. I don't blame him at all because I honestly acted like a dick.

This is the time I wish I had somebody that I could talk to on a personal level but I had never been one for dating and putting my heart out there. I knew that I could talk to Peter but he was my best friend and very impartial when it comes to certain things.

I know I should have went and apologized time I heard him but something had me pinned to the bed and unable to move. It was like a force was keeping from doing what I knew was right because my body, mind and heart were still harboring the anger I felt towards this entire situation.

Pretty soon I felt myself drifting into unconsciousness as my body succumbed to the hardships of the day.

_I crawled across the floor pushing myself further and further back into the corner of the dark, musty, damp room. I could hear the footsteps outside the door. He was gonna find me and I had no way to get out._

_I was trapped._

"_Jasper" A voice sang out. _

_I covered my mouth to hold in my breaths and gasps. Silent tears ran down my face._

'_Please don't look in here.' I begged in my mind, 'Please don't find me.'_

"_I don't know why you're hiding Jazzy, I'm not gonna hurt you. I just wanna talk." The voice said as if he was smiling._

_A shadow cast under the door as the door knob began to turn slowly._

_My lower lip trembled as I tried to squeeze closer the corner. I wanted to scream out but no noise came out. The door swung open and the room was bathed in yellow light and his shadow was cast into the room as his dark eyes met my green. Pure evil danced in between those iris's as fear overwhelmed mine._

_I didn't try to stop my tears at this point because I knew I was gonna die in this room._

"_Well, there you are Jazzy." He said as he pulled the knife from behind his back. He pulled it in front of him to the point that I could see the blood dripping from the tip of the blade._

_I just looked at him, frozen in my spot._

"_Now, you've made me angry." He said stepping closer to me as I looked around frantically for anything to defend myself but I was met with nothing._

_He raised the knife above me as I shielded my face with my hand and finally let out a scream….._

I jerked up in the bed clutching my chest and breathing heavily. Sweat covered my body as I and looked at the clock and saw that it was only 6:32. I groaned and rubbed the palms of my hands over my eyes.

I sighed.

The house was completely silent as I tried to shift only to have my jeans stop me. I was completely uncomfortable. I swung my legs over the side of the bed and began to pull my pants and socks off and my shirt. Pulling back the blankets I climbed into bed and pulled the covers up to my chin and that's when I made up in my mind what I was gonna do today.

I had to talk to Alec and I had to let him know that I was sorry for how I acted. Getting some rest really let me get some perspective because I was always on the inside looking out but never on the outside looking in.

Today I was gonna try and accept the situation that I had been put in because I didn't want to regret anything and I wanted to make the most of it. I eventually dozed back off but as soon as my phone started ringing I was cursing whoever made those damn contraptions.

_The fear I see when I look in your eyes__  
__Makes you believe I'm one of a kind)__  
__The fear I leave in the back of your mind__  
__Makes you believe I'm__  
__One of a kind_

I stuck only my hand out from underneath the blanket and felt around on the side table for it.

"Damn where the fuck is that thing?" I grumbled.

I felt around a little more but the phone stopped ringing and I stopped feeling around for it.

I turned over in the bed and just as I was about to go back to sleep my phone went off again

_The fear I see when I look in your eyes__  
__Makes you believe I'm one of a kind)__  
__The fear I leave in the back of your mind__  
__Makes you believe I'm__  
__One of a kind_

"Fuck!" I growled out and pushed the blanket off my head and grabbed the phone off the table and not looking at who it was yelled what.

"Hello to you too Jazz." Peter said completely ignoring my shitty way of picking up the phone. I ran a hand through my hair and let out a sigh.

"Sorry Peter, I've been just thinking a lot and I'm really tired." I said pulling myself fully up in the bed. I began to pick with the thread on the blanket while Peter spoke. After about ten minutes of him talking about this great new aftershave he bought I interrupted him.

"Dude, not to sound like an ass, but why the fuck did you call me at-"I looked at the clock again, "9:30 in the morning. I know it wasn't about aftershave so don't even try to lie." I said as I waited for him to respond.

"Alright alright smart ass you caught me. I was up last night after I left your house and I was just thinking."

'_Wow he was thinking'_ I thought rolling my eyes.

"And I know you're rolling your eyes Jazz." He said.

Creepy ass fucker.

"But whatever, I thought that since you're going to live with that woman, that you may as well make a name for yourself." He said. I could hear the underlying mischief in his voice.

"What idea did you have?" I asked curiously.

"Well, are you at home right now?" He asked. I rolled my eyes again.

"Of course genius. You called my phone and I told you I was asleep where else would I be?" I asked laying back down but this time on my stomach.

"Jackass, anyway I'll be over in 10 minutes."He said before hanging up on me.

He hung up on me.

I tossed my phone on the pillow next to my head and buried my face in the remaining pillows.

Just like clockwork, I heard the door being opened to my bedroom. Damn he must have been waiting on the front porch when he called.

The next thing I know a heavy body connected with my back and knocked the breath out of me. I gasped and struggled for breath.

You big ass fucker!" I gasped out trying to move but his weight only pressed me further into the mattress. I moved my arms and tried to lift myself back up only to fall back down.

"What are you gonna do about it Jasper?" He said with a laugh in his voice.

"I'm gonna knock your big ass onto the floor, Peter, that's what I'm gonna do." I growled into the pillow.

"Well I certainly don't want to fall on the floor, so I'll just move and drop off what I came to bring." He said moving off my back as I drew in a deep breath.

I turned over on my back and sat up on the bed looking at Peter expectantly. He pulled the bag out from behind his back and handed it to me.

"This is just a little gift that I thought that you might like." He said slowly.

I opened the bag and pulled out a box that had Spencer's written across it in bold red letters. I looked up at Peter and smiled as I opened the box. Pushing the wrapping paper back, I held up what appeared to be a bunch of t-shirts with various words written on them and different phrases.

Holding up the first one, it read:

"It's magically delicious" with an arrow pointing downwards.

I couldn't help but let out a chuckle as Peter recounted that the sales girl had slipped her number into his hand with the receipt when she saw that he had bought this shirt. I shook my head and pulled a second, third, fourth and fifth shirt out with phrases ranging from

_Sex Instructor - First Lesson Free_

_Got me? I'll do your body good_

_Keep the dream alive and just go back to sleep_

_and _

_If we get caught it's all your fault._

_I looked up from the box and gave Peter a one armed hug._

"Thanks man, this is really cool! I hear it rains a lot up there so short sleeve shirts will do me some good plus who knows what kind of trouble I can get into with these shirts when I start the school." I said smirking at him.

"You're welcome man. This will fuck with your aunt Charlotte. She seems kinda stuck up but dude your cousin looked pretty hot." He said trailing off and sighing wishfully. I gagged and tried to hold down the bile that had threatened to rise up throat.

Hitting him in the back of the head, I snapped him out of his trance, "Gross dude. I can't believe this. I'm leaving for who knows how long and the only thing that vaguely registers on your mind is that my cousin is hot." I said shaking my head and getting out of the bed to sit the box over by the closet. I had already put some of the stuff that I was able to get back from the house into boxes. I was even able to reclaim a lot of my artwork and sketch pads.

I heard Peter get up behind me, "Well I gotta head out Jazz, but I'll talk to you later ok," He said giving me a pat on the back. I looked at him and smiled, "Sure dude, I'll talk to you later." I said as Peter walked out of my bedroom door.

Grabbing my Ipod off the desk, I walked in to the living room and turned the tv on. It was 2 in the afternoon and absolutely nothing was on, I finally decided to just stop the tv on a infomercial and let it play. In the meantime I pulled out my ipod and played Angry Birds. I was on the 15th level when the doorbell rang. I paused my game and sat my player on the table as the knocking grew more insistent and annoying.

Scowling I yanked the door open and instead of telling off who was at the door, I just stood there.

It was Detective Aro.

"Jasper, is this a good time to talk?" He asked looking at me. My eyes roamed his frame noting that his posture was slightly defensive and stiff.

"It's perfectly fine, though if you want to speak with Alec he's not here at the moment. " I said crossing my arms and leaning against the door frame and slightly narrowing my eyes.

"I don't really need to talk to Alec Jasper, I need to talk to you." He said motioning to the folder in his hand.

I looked down and stood straight up.

"Did you catch the killer? I asked looking at him expectantly.

_"Can I come in Jasper?" Aro asked as I stuttered out a yeah. I stepped to the side as I ushered him into the living room. Turning off the tv I asked if he wanted anything to drink to which he declined.

I sat down in the chair opposite him and leaned forward.

"Have you found the killers?" I repeated again in a lower tome of voice.

"That's what I came to tell you, Jasper." He said looking down.

My breathing picked up.

My hands started to sweat.

I suddenly felt really dizzy and like I couldn't breathe.

"We ran the DNA samples that we recovered on your parents bodies and we have a match in our system, the prints belonged to a Laurant Anderson and the other set came back as an unknown." Aro said pulling paper work out of the folder.

"What do you mean 'A unknown'?" I said calmly closing my eyes on the onslaught of images.

One was unknown

It could be anybody.

"Wh-what does all of this mean?" I asked opening my eyes. I was panicking and it was not a good feeling.

"It means that you could be a target if this person decides to attack again. This person knew your parents schedules and now that they know that the job wasn't completed, they may come after you." Aro said putting his hands together and looking at me intently.

I felt myself taking in a short breath as Aro's words finally registered.

"They're after me? What am I supposed to do?" I said getting up and pacing the room, "They want to have me fearing for my life whenever I step foot out of the house until I leave. Those assholes aren't gonna control my life!" I said sitting down and putting my face in my hands.

"Jasper there is a solution." He said looking at me almost waiting for me to say continue.

I just nodded.

"Jasper, the only way I see you being safe is if you leave Texas as soon as possible and don't look back." He said seriously.

I just looked at him and narrowed my eyes as a sudden burst a rage consumed my body.

"You expect me to leave the only family I have left and my best friend, hell even my home because some psychotic son of a bitch is after me! My parents died and you expect to run from the person that killed them!" I shouted as I glared at him.

Aro held his hands up in surrender as if he was dealing with a caged animal and not a human being.

"Jasper, I just think this is best considering the circumstances." He said warily.

I chuckled darkly, "The best considering the circumstances." I whirled around and looked at him incredulously.

"Yes, Jasper, if you leave, Peter and Alec won't be in danger but as long as you stay they will. Like you said they are all you have left in Texas." Aro stated.

Pinching the bridge of my nose, I really thought about what he was telling me to do.

If I left right away Peter and Alec wouldn't be in as much danger.

"Would they have 24 hour protection?" I asked warily.

"Yes they would. Alec would have a officer outside his house 24/7 and Peter and his family would also have their own officers and someone to escort them to and from work" Aro said nodding his head.

This was no longer about my feelings but about something larger

My family

"I'll do it."

Aro clapped his hands together and rose off the couch.

"When do I have to leave?" I asked rubbing my temples.

"Well, I will let you know the details." He said.

"First things first, you are doing a great thing Jasper by leaving earlier than planned. Peter and Alec will be safer. And secondly, since you are going to a new city, you need to have a different look." He said looking me up and down.

"Different look? How different?" I asked curiously, "and why?"

"Jasper we can't risk someone recognizing you and somebody would recognize you from the news reports. You are apart of a major murder investigation so your picture has been all over the news." Aro said, "You'd need to cut your hair and your clothes and possibly get contacts." He continued.

"No." I said firmly.

"No?" he asked puzzled.

"Yes, I won't cut my hair and I won't wear contacts. I'll change my clothes but that's all." I said crossing my arms daring him to challenge me on the topic, "My dark hair and green eyes are from my parents and that's all I have left."

He sighed, "Jasper, you could be recognized and you staying the same would just lead them directly to you. For your safety and your families, you have to do it." He said grabbing his cell phone out of his pocket.

I heard as he talked to someone on the other end and confirmed times. When he said bye, he turned and looked at me.

"I'll be back tomorrow to escort you to the airport, so I suggest you get a goodnights rest."

I watched as he walked out of the front door without a backward glance.

After sitting on the couch realizing that I would be leaving tomorrow instead of 2 months from now, it literally lit a fire under my ass. There was no room for argument. If I wanted to keep people safe I had to leave.

I picked my cell phone up and dialed Peter's number; he picked up on the first ring.

"Hello"

"Hey Pete, I need you to do me a favor." I said

"What?"

"I need you to go to the store and pick me up some blonde hair dye." I said waiting for him to reply.

He sighed, "Fine and I'm not even gonna ask why you need hair dye but whatever." He said before we said our goodbyes.

So now here I stood 40 minutes later after having explained to Peter what was going on. He understood what had to be done but he sure as hell didn't like it. I walked into the bathroom and held the box in my hand.

Was I really going to do this?

I was not only changing everything that I had grown up with but I was becoming a new person.

I finally stopped debating and opened the box of hair dye and set to work. After spending a few hours in the bathroom, I chanced a glance in the mirror and ran my fingers through my now dark blonde locks.

_Fuck_

'_This isn't me at all.'_ My inner thoughts grumbled.

I had finally come to realization just how crucial it was to leave. I now knew that my parents and I were all over the news. I grabbed my towel and dried my new hair. Alec was gonna shit his pants when he saw me. I hadn't told him what the detective had said. I left the towel draped over my still damp hair as I walked to the kitchen to grab a water. I was bent over in the fridge when I heard Alec come into the kitchen.

"Hey Jasper" he said as I stood up to say hey; the towel fell from head onto my shoulders. "Holy fuck!" He said his eyes going wide with shock. I uncapped my water and chugged half the bottle as I waited for his shock to wear off. After about five minutes of him standing there looking like a fish with breathing problems, he finally spoke up.

"What did you do?" Alec asked.

That was the fucking question of the day. That's the second time today that that thought has crossed my mind.

He slowly walked towards me as if I was a damn hologram or some freaky shit like that. He got closer and walked a full circle around me as I let out an annoyed sigh. But to top it off, he actually poked me in the face.

What the hell?

I swatted his hand away and scowled at him.

"It's called hair dye genius." I said rolling my eyes as he seemed to snap out of his version of the Twilight Zone. I could already hear the weird music going through his head. He was looking at me like I was some kind of alien being. I mean it's not that big of a change. Mostly all the pictures people had seen me in; I was brunette but now I looked a lot like my mom in the blonde hair aspect. I guess I would still be sort of recognizable but not that much; I snorted, especially not in Forks, Washington.

"Stop being a smartass Jasper, I know what it is but what I want to know is why you decided to dye your hair blonde." He stated raising an eyebrow.

Drinking some more of my water I pondered his question. I let it sit in the air for a minute.

I shrugged, "Simple, If I have to leave Texas, I want to have a new start. Nobody in Forks can judge me by what they've seen on the news or anything like that. Then if by chance they have seen the news and they recognize me from all the pictures then they only see me as being brunette; so turning blonde was the only solution I could think off." I said walking out of the kitchen.

"Ok that sounds good and all, but how about the truth this time Jasper." Alec demanded as he walked to stand in front of me with his arms crossed. I had yet to tell Alec that the good detective had paid me another visit and told me that a psycho killer was on the loose and that apparently I needed to change my identity.

That's a great conversation starter.

I fiddled with the cap and nodded my head, prolonging the inevitable for as long as I could.

"You want the truth?" I asked.

"Yes"

"The whole truth?"

"Yes! Stop fucking around and tell me already!" He demanded. I just shook my head and started to tell him about the detective coming this morning while he was out and telling me that they had a match to one of the killers but that the other one wasn't in their system and that I would be leaving Texas the next day and that I was doing all this to protect him and Peter.

"Shit…" He muttered to himself.

"So detective Aro told me that I need to get out of Texas as soon as possible because he believes that the killer could still have some kind of vendetta and would possibly try to hurt me." I said walking out of the kitchen as Alec sat down at the table looking at nothing.

"See you later Alec" I said over my shoulder as I walked down the hall way to my room.

Shutting the door I flopped on the bed and pulled out my book on Robert Frost.

Flipping to my mom's favorite poem I recited some of the lines.

_Some say the world will end in fire_

_Some say in ice_

_But from what I've tasted of desire_

_I hold with those who favor fire_

_But if I had to perish twice_

_I know enough of hate _

_To say that for destruction Ice_

_Is also great and would suffice_

I studied for bit longer before closing my book and yelling out to Alec and asking if he wanted to order pizza.

I pulled out my cell phone and called the local pizza place that delivered and ordered a large pepperoni pizza and a gallon of their sweet tea. They guy on the phone told me it would be about twenty minutes before it would get here. I grabbed my ipod off my desk and listened as Linkin Park came on. I was lost in my music until I heard the doorbell ring. I got off the bed grabbing my wallet and rewrapped the towel around my hair. I opened the front door and was met with the aroma of cheese and pepperoni. My mouth salivated at the very thought.

"Hey, Embry." I said.

"Hey Jasper." He replied smiling.

"How much?" I asked opening my wallet.

"That'll be $23.87" He replied.

"I pulled a fifty out of my wallet and gave it to him.

"Keep the change." I said smiling and grabbing the pizza out of his hands along with the gallon of tea.

"Thanks dude!" He said excitedly. I shrugged my shoulders and wished him a good night. Closing the door I called for Alec and we sat down eating the hot pizza and talking about random shit. I did notice though that Alec never let our conversation veer towards the reading of my parents will or my impending departure which I was grateful for. Even though it had just happened yesterday, I still didn't want to really talk about how I was feeling about everything.

I was still in a somewhat shock over the fact that my parents thought this mysterious aunt Charlotte would be able to take care of me mostly. I mean I was perfectly capable of taking care of myself with the money that my parents left me but my parents seemed to be taking care of me and looking out for me even from the grave. The least I could do was respect their wishes but that didn't mean that I had to like it and I doubt anything in that small town could hold my attention anyway.

**Thanks for reading everybody! Don't forget to click the little button below! We're getting closer to Edward and Jasper meeting! **

**~LGDIB**

**P.s. If anyone is interested in being a beta for LIY, either send me a PM or DM me on Twitter, a link should be on my profile! **


End file.
